


I Wouldn't Know Where To Start, Don't Make It Hard, Please.

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Academia, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autism Spectrum, Background Relationships, Caretaking, Enemies to Lovers, Field Trip, Fluid Sexuality, Friends to Lovers, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Introspection, Major Character Injury, Male Friendship, Multi, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: Professor Graham Gore has a pretty good deal going at Franklin University. Life is good and then he starts noticing the shy professor of intro Biology and Zoology, Harry Goodsir, and he wants.After a painful stint in Canada, Harry takes a position in Franklin University for a clean start, not expecting to have anything awakened in him. Enter Professor Gore, and Harry is gone.He doesn't think anything will happen between them. At least until Graham is the victim of two accidents during a trip and Harry uses his past training, bringing them closer than he ever dreamed.And bringing a new set of complications both men will have to learn to navigate through.
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier & Commander James Fitzjames, Captain Francis Crozier/Commander James Fitzjames, Commander James Fitzjames & Lt. Graham Gore, Harry D. S. Goodsir & Lt Graham Gore, Harry D. S. Goodsir/Lt Graham Gore, Henry Collins & Harry D. S. Goodsir, Lt James W. Fairholme & James Fitzjames & Lt Graham Gore & Lt Henry T. D. Le Vesconte, Lt. Edward Little & Lt Graham Gore, Lt. Henry T. D. Le Vesconte/ Henry Collins, Thomas Jopson & Lt Graham Gore, Thomas Jopson/Lt Edward Little
Comments: 30
Kudos: 16





	1. Oh I don't mind as long as you keep coming back around

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thanks to the people that have written Lt Graham Gore/Harry Goodsir. You all have made my day and inspired me to write this AU. Thanks to the a few other fellow writers and peeps that helped in fleshing this out and gave me the push to actually write this.  
> Clearly I'm taking a LOT of liberties when it comes to this university and how everyone is, so let's just go along for the ride.

Graham took a long sip of the strong, milky tea he favoured in the mornings as he briskly made his way through the Franklin University campus towards his office. He shuffled through the brown leaves, enjoying the cold briskness of the morning. He was glad that he had grabbed his scarf and shoved a grey hat on top of his sandy mop of hair that morning or he would have definitely been colder than he already was. He was willing to bet his face was pink with the cold, which he hated. It made him look younger than he was and when he was only five years into his tenure, it was the last thing he wanted or needed. He sniffed as he looked around the green he was crossing. 

Very few students were around and he hummed as he breathed in the cold air. Winter would be coming soon, and Graham was looking forward to it. He was fairly early for his next three classes, but he had a half-finished stack of papers to mark and was hoping to finish them off and enter the grades once he got to his office. 

He was sure he would manage it. At least if Fitzy and Crozier weren’t sniping at each other in the common area and making poor Jopson panic and Dundy have to play referee to their shenanigans. Graham honestly wasn’t surprised why Fairholme had seen the writing on the wall and taken Ned’s offer of office space. Even if it did add ten minutes to his class time. 

He would have too, but it was in the Barrow Building across from the Arts faculty and he'd have to deal with Hodgson and his wacky theories. Graham didn’t think he could handle someone banging on about String Theory at eight in the morning before he’s had his share of caffeine.

As amusing as Fitzy and Crozier could be, there were days when he was tempted to lock them in the closet together to work out the sexual tension everyone except the participants could cut with a knife.

Graham’s mouth twitched as he entered Fraser Hall and nodded a few greetings to the students and other professors and TA’s before entering the office. It was a typical large office, with Crozier’s desk in the back of the room and the only one that had walls rather than partitions. The others were arranged against the windows and had partitions in the front and on the side. Windows made the other side so they had the illusion of a semi office, yet not quite a cubicle.

There was a large rectangular table covered in papers in the middle used for whatever need arose. The front of the room held bookcases, printers, and office supplies. A table held the coffee and tea supplies along with digestives. Probably Dundy’s doing. A whiteboard with a large schedule grid dominated. Posters and some framed art prints decorated the pale sage green walls between the large windows. It wasn’t quite homey, but it tried. 

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that apart from Jopson sitting at his desk, headphones on, and blue Col-erase pencil poised to make corrections if necessary; the place was empty. Just the way he hoped it would be. Jopson was usually quiet, and other than asking for his order when it was his turn to get the morning drinks, said little. 

Graham made his way to his area, careful to not knock anything off the common table. He hated messes and wasn't keen on cleaning up Dundy's paperwork yet again. He didn’t want a repeat of the last semester when he had to run to the office to print copies of Dundy’s lectures out after spilling tea on them. He made it, putting his travel mug on an empty corner of his desk, followed by his grey messenger bag, scarf and coat.

He had just finished putting all his things in order when he glanced over at Jopson all the while wondering if he should make some small talk before he got down to it. 

As it was, Jopson looked up at the same time, those stained glass eyes of his bright in his pale face and smiled at Graham, pushing his headphones down to talk.

“Professor Gore! You’re here early!” Jopson commented, putting his pencil down and watching as Graham took off his hat and put it on the window sill next to his desk.

“You don’t have to call me Professor Gore, Jopson. You’ve earned your tenure. We’re colleagues now. It’s just Graham. And yeah, had to come in to do some stuff.” Graham explained, wanting to put the youngest professor in the office at ease. He liked Jopson and was friendly to him, since he did remind him of a kid brother. Even though he was sure that Jopson was in his late twenties, Graham couldn’t help but to feel a bit overprotective over him. 

Especially when he managed to look as young as some of the students in the dark shirts, jumpers, trousers, and Doc Martens he wore to work. Graham did the same, in different shades of charcoal and blue, knowing full well if he changed to anything else, he’d look like a TA. 

He had tried once. And had gotten asked if he was filling in for the Professor. He wasn’t trying it again. 

“Figured I could get some work done before I had to get to class.” Graham explained, pushing a few battered Oxford’s Classics away to make a space for his bag. He opened his grey canvas bag to pull out the thankfully small stack of essays held together with a metal clip and showed it to Jopson.

“Ah. Same. My brother came by, so I didn’t have time to finish.” Jopson explained as he picked up his pencil again. 

Graham nodded in sympathy as he got out his own pencil, arranged the papers, and turned his computer on. “I hear you. Friends I hadn’t seen in awhile dropped by and time got away from me. So here I am.”

Jopson’s mouth curved into a soft smile, no doubt picturing a cozy get together and adult conversation. Which was so far from the truth of takeaway, beer, and the latest Champions League on the television while Tozer, Little, and Fairholme whooped and ragged at him as Liverpool stumbled into that win over Napoli ( _ Why _ was it always Napoli?  _ Why _ ?) before taking off and leaving him shaking his head. 

At least they  _ had _ cleaned up after themselves, so that was a start. And weren’t obnoxiously loud to no doubt annoy the other tenants on his floor. Although he was sure that the pretty redheaded accountant was out with friends and the blonde architect was at work. Maybe the biology prof...Goodyear? Graham was sure it wasn’t it. Goodsir! That was it!

He didn’t  _ quite  _ know him, but remembered him from the occasional faculty dinners that everyone was forced to go to. Graham didn’t quite enjoy them, since hey, work gatherings, but he went and snarked. He suspected that was the main reason why Little and Fairholme showed up. He was sure the wine and free food was why Tozer did. He wasn’t sure why Goodsir did, since now Graham recalled he mostly stuck to talking to the acerbic Stanley and the benevolent Macca. And maybe Collins. 

Shaking his head, he turned back to Jopson. “Did you have a good time with your brother, at least?”

Jopson’s cheeks pinked, and he ducked his head in a way that showed Graham the shy and effacing boy he must have been. It was sweet and Graham’s resolve to watch out for him got even stronger at the action.

“Uh yeah, we did. He’s going to be staying for a bit and checking out the campus. He’s thinking that he may want to do his degree at Franklin. He’s not quite happy with the Polytechnics in our hometown so I thought maybe he could see what we have to offer.” 

He clutched his pencil while Graham dug around for his own headphones. “That’s a good idea. He can get a feel for it and not have to be rushed through. What’s he thinking of taking?”

He found them and plugged them in while pulling up his marking playlist. He didn’t want to risk being taken from his flow by Dundy being horribly loud or another sniping war between Crozier and Fitzjames. He also guessed that was the reason why Jopson had started to do the same thing when he finally got tenure and joined the office. 

Jopson thought for a moment as Graham checked his email and groaned quietly at the email announcing a faculty meeting in the evening. Not what he wanted to be doing when he saw even more papers due for his Early 19th Century Novel class. Great. Now he had a meeting  _ and _ more papers with weird theories about Anne and Captain Wentworth. Whoo hoo. 

“Engineering or Physics. He’s not sure yet.” Jopson replied. Graham nodded. 

“Physics is good. They’re off, but good teachers. Little for one.” Graham commented, turning back to face Jopson. 

Jopson’s face coloured slightly at the mention of Little. “I’ll make sure to let him know.” 

Gore nodded, taking note of Jopson’s reaction at the mention of Little’s name. “Sounds good, I’ll leave you to it then.”

Jopson made a noise of agreement and Gore turned around to start his own work, praying that the essays weren’t as garbage as he had thought when he had glanced them over the first time.

He skimmed the first page and groaned. 

It was actually  _ worse _ .

~*~*~*~*~*

Harry had just finished setting up the lab for his Intro to Zoology class and was fairly pleased with himself that the set up was done without any hitches and reminded himself to thank Evans when he saw him again. The young man was doing a good job and Harry was glad to see him taking his duties seriously. 

It would be important when they went on the Field Research Trip with the Ecology students at the beginning of October. He would definitely need all the help he could get corralling twenty over excited wanna be park rangers and Evans being there would help. He did still need a few more bodies and hoped that the faculty meeting would help in that. 

He wasn’t holding out for that, since he was one of the less flashier and less known professors in the faculty. He was still working on his Doctoral research and he suspected that he got the job because Stanley had a tendency to make the undergrads cry. And Macca could only do so much to rein him in. It wasn’t that Stanley was mean, per se. He just tended to have very high expectations of his students. And it didn’t translate well to the classroom. 

Lady Jane was reluctant to let him go, since his research was bringing in much needed funds, so Harry had been recruited to step in. Fresh out of UBC with a Master’s in Oceanography, specialising in Crustacean colonies when Franklin University came calling. As much as he didn’t want to move countries, after doing the math, he accepted the offer. Even with a starting professor’s salary, he was making more than if he stuck around looking for teaching positions or Doctorate programs. 

And he was starting to get burned out from working as an EMT. Even the small cities had a heavy caseload and he needed something different. So he went, all the while hoping for a clean break and fresh start. 

He had gotten it. Mostly.

Harry sighed, trying to tamp down the feelings of longing and sadness that always accompanied any thoughts of Canada. It had been home for a long time and he had been positive when he started his degree that it would be permanently. Just like he thought he would still be with  _ her _ . He sighed and shook his head. It was over and done with, but the memories still had enough power to make him pause. 

He gave himself a few minutes before he resolutely stopped thinking about his years in the North. There was no point, he knew. They had talked and made their choices based on what would work for them. It hurt, but it was for the best. As much as he loved the North and loved  _ her _ , it wasn’t his place. He would lose himself there. He knew that deep in his bones it wasn’t to be.

He couldn’t stay and she couldn’t go. She belonged to the land in a way that he wouldn’t understand and he wouldn’t ask for her to make that sacrifice for him. He knew it would kill whatever was between them. So they had ended it. And he had left. 

It had been the right decision, Harry knew that, but he couldn’t help wondering what could have been. 

Harry shook his head and gave the lab another look before he went over to the lab table at the front of the room and also gave his notes and slides another cursory look. It was busy work, but it helped clear his mind and transition into the task of teaching. The last thing he wanted was to screw up in front of a bunch of undergrads and have Stanley glower and mutter about his suitability for the job. The last thing he wanted was to give Stanley any fodder to snipe at him or worse, put ideas in Lady Jane’s head. 

He liked his job. Liked his students and the research he was doing. Liked his friends and the flat he lived in. It was a bit of an adjustment after living in either the north or in the crowded cities of the mainland. He also liked his neighbours, even if he had only mustered enough courage to smile at them whenever they had run into each other in the halls. Or at work. 

His face heated up as an unbidden memory of Professor Graham Gore coming back from his daily jog came to mind. Harry had been taking out the recycling, daydreaming a bit as he did. So it was quite a surprise to find himself almost face to face with his colleague jogging towards him wearing nothing but a tank top and running shorts that showed  _ everything.  _

Gore had smiled and given him a small wave as he went by and Harry waved back, all the while shell-shocked and wondering if something had been awakened in him. 

Gore  _ looked _ good. He was tall, nearly six feet, by Harry’s guesstimates and built. The tank top barely hit that. And he was pleasant to look at, with piercing blue eyes, a shaggy mop of hair the colour of dark honey and a boyish, square face that made him look like a TA. 

“Something  _ definitely _ has been awakened in you!” Tom Blanky had cackled when Harry had given that description to the Glaciology professor when he had been tallying up possible candidates to help with the field research. 

Harry felt his face flush hotly at that statement and stammered a few times before finally burying his face in his hands and sighing heavily. 

“Is it really that obvious?” he asked, his voice muffled by his hands while Blanky cackled again. 

“Not unless you get asked to describe him. Besides Gore’s in the humanities. The odds of him volunteering to chaperone a bunch of college students in the sciences is slim to none.” Blanky pointed out, making Harry sigh before looking up at Blanky. 

“I’d go, but I have the slot for Patagonia. Can’t miss it. But I’m sure someone will appear. Maybe not your man Gore there, but someone.” Blanky had roughly patted him on the shoulder and went to get some coffee, leaving Harry with the realisation that seeing Professor Gore that day  _ had _ awakened something in him. 

Something he was completely sure had been dormant or even dead after he had left Nunavut. And now was wide awake due to having run into a good looking man jogging. 

It didn’t unnerve him, that realisation. He knew he wasn’t  _ quite _ straight after a few terms in UBC, so it didn’t phase him in the least he had noticed his male colleagues. Little was handsome in that brooding Heathcliff sort of way and James Fitzjames as a feast for the senses, but it was Graham Gore that had got him interested and his libido up and running. 

“Your life is a freaking meme.” He muttered to himself, shaking his head as he left his laptop and grabbed a drink of yerba mate instead. He had to thank Blanky for that acquisition, since the man spent so much time in Argentina and made a mental note to ask him for a bag of it when he went to Patagonia again. 

He had just swallowed the mouthful of mate down when Evans popped his head in, blowing into the classroom in a swirl of jacket and scarves, clutching his backpack strap with one hand and a blue reusable cup in the other. 

“Morning, Dr. Goodsir! Just had to stop for a coffee. Did I make it?” Evans chirped, putting his stuff on an unused chair and taking a long swallow from his mug. 

“Just in time, I think. You did a good job getting the lab ready. I’m sure that it will be fine.” Harry praised him, ignoring the “Doctor” comment. He was on his way there, and had explained it to Evans, but it never stuck. So he just didn’t bother. 

Evans pinked and drank more coffee, mumbling a “thanks” before the first of the undergrads started trickling in. 

Harry straightened up and faced the class, pushing everything personal away and putting himself in professional mode. 

Time to work.

~*~*~*~*~*

“I hope this doesn’t take long. I did promise William I would try to make it for supper this time.” Fitzy muttered to Dundy, who was busy marking a page in his book with a neon sticky note and scribbling an annotation in the margin as they waited for the meeting to start. Fairholme and Peglar were comparing notes while Bridgens thumbed through a sheaf of notes and highlighted certain things before flipping over to another page.

Gore snorted as he sat next to Fitzy, another stack of essays tucked into his side while Jopson took the other empty seat next to him. Crozier was in the front, stone faced and looking like he was personally insulted. Blanky was next to him, whispering something in his ear. Reid and Heather were also there, making notes or checking their phones. 

“I know, Gore. I know. But one can dream.” Fitzy added in a low whisper that still made Crozier glance over his shoulder and give them a  _ look _ . 

Gore raised an eyebrow at that, while Fitzy only shook his head and discreetly pointed to the left hand doors of the auditorium, where the Sciences and Maths department usually sat. He gave Little and Hodgson a nod and let his eyes roam until it clicked.  _ Ah. _

Sophia Cracroft, the mathematics professor was chatting with James Clark Ross, the head of the Biology department. 

Sophia Cracroft, that rumor had it, had turned down Crozier hard. And not just once. But twice and the man hadn’t gotten over it. In fact, he had been utterly insufferable and it had been around the time that Gore and Dundy had decided to take Jopson under their wing and for Fitzy to try and make the best of it. 

Gathering from the scowl on Crozier’s face and the disdain he held Fitzy in, Gore was going to say it hadn’t gone as planned. At least he and Dundy got to know Jopson and he also managed to get a pretty sweet recipe for lavender shortbread. So there was that. 

And seeing Cracroft and Ross, who was Crozier’s friend and from undergrad, if he recalled correctly, it was little wonder Crozier looked like he’d rather drink vinegar than be a witness to what was going on.

Despite it being a staff meeting, they looked as if they were flirting in a secluded cafe. Which was really odd, since Gore was sure that Ross was married to the Art History Professor. He frowned and was about to turn back to Fitzjames when Harry Goodsir, Collins, and the rest of the staff popped in, looking harried and dishevelled as they found seats near Miss Cracroft and Ross, breaking up the mood.

Enough so that Sophia gave them a withering look that made Harry mouth an apology and Collins to roll his eyes while Ross pulled Cracroft to the side and spoke to her, making her huff, but settle down. He nodded at Harry, who immediately lost his chagrin and was at ease again, making Gore feel a sense of relief. 

He couldn’t pinpoint why he felt that way. It wasn’t as if he was especially  _ close _ to Harry Goodsir and the other Science faculty. And he honestly couldn’t give a damn about Cracroft and Ross. He just felt it was a bit... _ cruel _ to pick on Goodsir. Especially since he was such a kind looking man. 

Gore had exchanged greetings with him on occasion if they ran into each other and he was always smiling and polite. He was one of the world’s good people and Gore liked that of him. He made a mental note to actually engage him in small talk someday. One could always use more friends, his family had drilled into him. And Goodsir looked like he could use them, especially being a transplant and all. 

Stanley and Macca arrived then. As well as Anne Ross and Lady Jane Franklin, making everyone sit up in the dark blue auditorium chairs and at least feign attention.

“Two hours. Tops.” Fitzy muttered to Graham, holding out his hand for a low five. 

“Nah. Lady Jane looks like she’s hellbent on burning rubber. One and a half.” Gore whispered, slapping Fitzy’s hand. 

“One hour. She has to go to Kent for something, if I heard the secretary right.” Dundy added. 

“One hour. I saw the email.” Jopson muttered. Before they could ask, Lady Jane stood at the front of the auditorium, microphone in hand. 

“Thundercats go!” Dundy muttered, making Jopson turn his face away and hide the silent laughter that made his shoulders shake. Graham shook his head and faced the stage, the dreaded essays on his lap as he waited for whatever new and annoying litanies the faculty board wanted to drone on about instead of sending an email.

“Thank you all for being here. I know that this meeting is short notice, and I will keep it short.” Lady Jane stated, making Jopson, now recovered, glance knowingly at Graham, who shrugged.

“I have just received word that Sir John has been admitted to hospital and I must go quickly at his side. It is-” She cut herself off and took a deep breath and exhaled it, taking the moment to compose herself before continuing.”-It is not looking good, so I shall be away for an undetermined amount of time. Professor Ross has so graciously accepted to fill in for me during this time, while Professors Peddie, MacDonald, and Stanley cover for him.”

Graham and Fitzy exchanged a look. So it looked like the old man was finally dying. Sir John had been the Head of Franklin University, but after two debilitating strokes in the last three years, Lady Jane had taken over his duties. Graham remembered him being a large and somewhat serious man who took his duties to heart, but doubted that was the case after being ill for so long. He just hoped that he wasn’t in pain and had an easy death. 

Fitzy’s mouth was drawn in a taut line and his head was bowed, prompting Dundy to nudge him and Graham to give him a discreet brush of his elbow. Fitzy had known him longer and it hurt him to know the old man was on his way out. Even Crozier seemed to be slumped with Blanky looking as if he was the one keeping him seated upright.

“Wonder if we will get the day off for the funeral.” Graham heard Blanky whisper so quietly he nearly didn’t catch it. 

It was all he could do to not outright lose it and focused his gaze on the essays and bit his lip while trying to not wonder the same thing also. 

There were some mutterings and shuffling and Graham waited until they were done to raise his head. He looked up and caught Jopson staring at him. He shook his head and mouthed out “later” before he looked at Lady Jane again. 

“Now that has been decided. We shall move on. Professor Blanky shall be leaving us for Patagonia with several students to conduct research for a month, coming back in November. The other field research trip to British Columbia will be happening in mid October and shall be run by Dr. Goodsir for his Zoology class. We have run into a problem in that Goodsir’s TAs cannot travel out of the country, so we will require three other staff to volunteer. And we need volunteers fast or the trip shall have to be postponed.”

Silence met Lady Jane’s request and it stretched out far too long to be comfortable as well. No one liked volunteering for those trips. Especially not where undergraduates were concerned. They acted like children and if they were in a different country…

“I’ll do it.” Crozier spat out, breaking the silence. Graham chanced a look at Goodsir, who was looking around hopefully so that he could have his trip, his dark brown eyes shiny with it. It was that which made Graham clear his throat and say he’d go as well. 

“I will also be glad to help.” Fitzy added, making Crozier, Dundy, and even  _ Blanky _ turn around and look at him. 

Graham didn’t and instead kept looking at Goodsir. He wasn't surprised that Fitzy had volunteered. He knew that Ftizy was cooking up something in that perfectly styled head of his. Sir John’s near demise having been the catalyst for him to put the first part of it into action. One that Graham could guess was fairly close to his own reasons for saying yes. 

Goodsir noticed and gave him a smile and a small wave, which Graham returned. He had been thinking of making Goodsir’s acquaintance. Why not do it on the trip and help out as well? 

Like how bad could it turn out to be?


	2. Oh My God, I Can't Believe This, I've Never Been This Far Away From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip in B.C. is going somewhat better than Harry hoped. Even Crozier's sniping is bearable since Harry at least gets to chat with Graham. But when a bear warning cuts it short, things go completely awry and Graham pays the price.

Crozier was annoyed and Harry was gathering up his wash bag and towel and trying to stay out of his way. That wasn’t easy in a tent. Even if it was for four people. It had been a... _ trying _ day, to say the least. 

The day had been fairly rainy. More so than the usual British Columbia weather that he had been used to. He was worried that the students wouldn’t be able to gather enough data from their sample section with all the rain if they kept up. He was also worried about the prevalence of wildlife. 

As much as he had drilled basic safety, he was dealing with undergrads. Sheltered ones at that. Sure, they may have been able to deal with the urban wilderness, but in the actual rainforest...They were utterly clueless. And didn’t quite comprehend that the wildlife could and would attack if not treated with respect. 

He got it. Graham got it due to them sitting next to each other on the flight over and asking questions as well as reading about it. Something that had really touched Harry and even made him smile slightly. Even now when he was getting ready to flee Crozier’s grumbling disdain for Fitzjames, the memory of Graham’s questions made him feel just a bit better.

Otherwise, Harry would have already demanded Graham share with him and leave Fitzjames to suffer Crozier’s moods and running commentary. 

Crozier’s grumbling remarks were mostly about Fitzjames’ fitness in regards to camping in the rainforest, a place that was supposedly easier than the Antarctic. Crozier had been with Ross, so he knew what he was dealing with. Fitzjames was getting there. But not quickly enough for Crozier’s liking. Which led to Graham and Harry comparing notes and keeping them both away from each other on top of wrangling the ten students needing to do their field experience. 

As much as Harry felt like giving up and taking a day off with Graham, he had his responsibilities to his kids. And their progress was coming along. Even if it was slower than he would have hoped at first. But there were gems and he wanted to encourage them to do even better. And B.C. would be the best place for them to do so. 

“-bloody sod better get his act together and figure out that Hunters aren’t a fashion statement. Stupid ponce. Goodsir, were you going to check on the infants?” Crozier’s question snapped him out of his reverie and back to the present, where he found himself halfway through gathering his wash gear.

“Gore and Fitzjames are doing it tonight. I’m going for a shower.” Harry explained, getting his gear and clean clothes together. Crozier frowned at that. 

“Great. So I guess you and I are doing the late night round? Typical of that ponce to fob off the harder shift to others.”

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that. It wasn’t true, but it had been the only way that they could prevent Fitzjames from getting a little carried away from keeping everyone awake with his (quite frankly) awesome stories of his undergrad exploits. And as much as he trusted Graham to put a timely stop to it, Fitzjames  _ was _ a hard act to contain. They were on day six of the field portion of the trip and they needed to wrap up their research and field findings. The last thing they needed was to sleep a day away and lose that time. 

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to a still glowering Crozier. 

“The students need to make the best of their field time before they do research in the UBC archives and labs. Professor Fitzjames is a figure of fascination to the students, so if he gets the early patrol, it won’t take too much of a chunk out of their evening if they ask him for help and Professor Gore doesn’t mind being paired up with him either. They are friends, from what I understand.”

Harry felt that was the most tactful way he could present it, but the knowing look in Crozier’s eyes told him he was all too aware of what Harry wasn’t saying. 

“Makes sense to have those two together then. At least Gore has some common sense. Even if he did do his thesis on that Scottish fool. Sorry to keep you then, Goodsir.” Crozier nodded, and Harry sighed quietly, relieved he was finally able to get going.

He wouldn’t  _ say _ that he sprinted to the showers, but it was a fairly close thing. He was really, really, craving a shower and he had been deterred far too long. He was practically itching to get the bandanna he tied up his hair with and scrub the day’s dirt off. Even if he would have to do it again, he wanted to shower and be  _ alone _ . 

Once he got inside, he made sure it was empty before stripping and jumping into the stall. The water was lukewarm and just perfect in the crispness of October. Sighing, he started to wash.

Harry sluiced water through his black curls, sighing as the day’s accumulation of grime was rinsed away. This was also the only time that he got a chance to be alone, so he took advantage of his evening shower to decompress and plan tomorrow. He sighed as he rubbed in shampoo and scrubbed his curls clean, enjoying the crisp scent of the eucalyptus shampoo that Professor Fitzjames had pressed upon him the end of the first day in the field. 

“Harry, no. You need something else than just... _ That _ .” He made a face of distaste as he delicately snatched Harry’s drugstore shampoo and chucked it in the bin. Harry made a small noise at seeing the bottle fly, mourning the last bit of wasted shampoo. 

“Trust me on this. It will make your hair look better and make it much more lush. After all,” Fitzjames paused and gave him a once over, “you  _ do _ want to catch Graham Cracker’s eye. Or am I wrong about that?”

Harry turned red and tried to duck his head and hide from Fitzjames’ knowing grin. 

“Ah. Well take it from me. This shampoo will help. And you can find it in Boots also.And here’s the conditioner, “ he added, putting another near full bottle into Harry’s hands. 

“Thank you, Professor Fitzjames,” Harry managed once he had recovered from the twin shocks of Fitzjames tactful help and the fact that his interest for Graham wasn’t as subtle as he had hoped. 

Something of it must have shown on his face, since Fitzjames’ own expression softened as he too gathered his own wash bag and clothes. 

“It’s just Fitzy. Or James, if you’re feeling brave enough,” he grinned at this one, his smile with those irregular white teeth putting Goodsir at ease. 

“And despite what you think, it’s not obvious. I just know Graham Cracker from undergrad and I also know what it’s like to desperately want a special someone to really see you.” 

Ftizjames’ smile was sadder this time and Harry felt a rush of sympathy for his colleague. Harry wasn’t  _ quite _ sure who it was that Fitzjames was referring to, but he had a guess. Still, he wouldn’t say anything less his guess was wrong. But he understood that longing very well.

Harry nodded and Ftizjames finished gathering up his stuff then turned towards the door, clearing his throat before he spoke. 

“Well, I won’t keep you any longer. Enjoy your shower,” he said as he moved to exit the shower block. 

“Uh, right. Thank you, pro-Fitzjames. For everything.” Fitzjames turned and flashed him another close-lipped smile and ducked his head. 

Harry lathered up his hair again as the memory faded from his thoughts. He really hoped that Crozier would eventually come around and  _ see _ Fitzjames as he really was, rather than the pretentious ass he felt Fitzjames was. Which was far from the truth. Sure, he talked a lot. But he was also one of the first to volunteer to do the heavy and thankless tasks. 

He was also good at organising the laggards and the confused students and had taken a lot of the weight from Harry’s shoulders. Him and Graham had done a lot to keep the trip going smoothly while Crozier had managed to find the best places for their research. 

Yet Crozier wouldn’t see it and Harry hoped that eventually he would. And maybe give him the chance to spend more time with Graham and have him finally turn to look at Harry as if he was the only thing in the world he saw. Harry  _ wanted  _ to be special in Graham’s eyes. As much as Fitzjames wanted it with Crozier. 

The idea of having Graham’s warm clear blue eyes focused on him as they lay in bed made Harry shover and a small curl of desire unwind in the pit of his belly. He closed his eyes and stopped lathering his hair for a moment as he tried to chase the image. His hand may have even strayed down if it hadn’t been for the shrieking laughter near the block. 

That was enough to douse his libido and any of his wayward thoughts. The last thing he wanted was to get an undergrad busting in on him in the shower. Shuddering at the thought, he quickly finished washing up and dried. He had just gotten dressed and wrapped a towel around his curls when Graham appeared in the entry area.

"Damned kids! Oh hey, Harry. Sorry to barge in on you here. Just wanted to get a shower in before it gets dark. The Park Ranger came by and told us that they have seen wildlife around and to stay near the campsite after dark,” Graham explained, holding up his own wash kit. 

“Gotcha. Do the students know?” Harry queried as he patted the water out of his curls and smoothed oil through them to somewhat tame them. Graham watched him, his eyes taking in all of the actions and his ruddy cheeks pinkening a bit before he replied. 

“They did. Most of them had already done for the day. Judging by their data collection, they could be done within a day or two. What’s the plan after?”

Harry nodded and made a noise as he thought. “We are heading towards the UBC campus to work in their labs. After that, we head back. So if they finish early, not a problem. Better for them to do it early. Especially if bears are roaming around. That’s the last thing we need.”

Graham nodded in agreement. “I totally get that. The faster we leave the woods, the better. Not that I won’t miss being here. They are definitely something else. And the company isn’t bad either.” 

Harry coloured, making Graham’s grin widen. “Hey, Harry. I was thinking. How about when we get to UBC, do you think we could-”

“Gore! Goodsir? Are you in there? The Ranger wants to talk to all of us. Says that it’s serious.” Crozier’s voice cut in, stopping what invitation Graham was going to extend short. 

“Yes. We’ll be right out!” Harry then turned to Graham, who was flushed and caught off guard, “And yes. I’d love to do anything with you. Legal things, of course.”

Graham blinked again, then let out a short laugh. “I’ll hold you to that.” 

Harry smiled as they gathered their things and went outside to find a grim faced Crozier along with a worried Fitzjames and a couple of Rangers. 

“We didn’t want to worry you, but we have been getting more bear sightings than usual. Maybe the smell of food or rubbish attracted them. I’m not sure. But maybe it would be time for you to seriously think about cutting your trip short.”

The male Ranger, whose name tag read “Daneli T.” explained, making all of the professors nod and make noises of agreement before turning to Goodsir. 

“Do you recommend that we leave now? Or could we stay one more night?” Harry asked, mentally preparing himself for the task of wrangling the students into a semblance of order and getting them out of the campground before the sun went down. 

The Rangers looked at each other and held a quiet conference before Denali T. turned back to the group. 

“I don’t want to be overcautious, but better play it safe. Can you clear out by eleven?”

Harry checked his watch and sighed in relief when he saw it was just coming in at seven o’clock. 

“We can manage it. It will be a tight squeeze, but we can do it.” Harry confirmed. 

“I’ll start rounding up the students then. Fizjames, with me. You can put that voice of yours to good use. Can I trust you and Gore to start packing up our area?” Crozier asked, his voice brooking no argument at the command. 

Harry and Graham looked at each other and nodded. “Sure. We can then stop by the main office and check out?”

The Rangers nodded and excused themselves, eager to get the other groups camping in the area out in case anything happened. The professors all gave each other nods before they too, dispersed to do their duties. 

“I wonder why they’re basically evacuating the whole area. Aren’t bears like part of the package when you go into the woods?” Graham asked curiously as they went to the area where they had set up their tents.

“Normally yes, but it looks like there’s a lot so your chances of a bear attack increase. They’re playing it safe and honestly, spending a couple of nights in a motel is better than in a tent and risking harm. Plus the showers work better,” Harry added, grinning at Graham. 

Graham looked at his bag and sighed. “Yeah. You do have a point. I was  _ so _ looking forward to a shower. Oh well. Motel it is.”

Harry grinned. “It will be worth it. Which tent do you want to start with?” 

“Mine and Ftizy’s. I’m sure you and Crozier are neater than we are by a longshot.” Graham explained sheepishly as he led the way to the tent, stopping only to see that the entrance was ripped open and-

“BEAR! Harry, get out of here! There’s a-” 

He didn’t finish his order, since the bear came out at that moment and swiped a massive paw at Graham, slicing his left side and arm open. His scream was swallowed up by it’s roar as it moved towards Graham, who was scrambling backwards and away from the bear. His eyes were wide and frantic as he moved, running in panic as he ran away. 

Harry could only stand there, rooted to the spot as he watched Graham move away from him and the bear and not notice the embankment of rocks behind him. He fell over them, his leg twisting and cracking loudly enough for the sounds to fill the area.

“GRAHAM!” It was then that Harry was able to act again, screaming out Graham’s name as he fell and distracting the bear enough to have it move away. 

The gunshots also helped, making the bear snort and growl before lumbering away into the woods and away from the screaming and the noises of panicked people in the campground. 

“Shit! Shit!” Harry shouted as he scrambled towards Graham, who was barely conscious and moaning quietly in pain. He was so focused on Graham that he didn’t notice Crozier or Fitzjames beside him. 

He didn’t care who saw him as he cupped Graham’s sweaty and bloody face. 

All he cared about was getting Graham through this and alive. 

“Graham, Graham. Stay with me. I know it hurts, but stay with me. Help is on the way, okay? Just listen to my voice and keep looking at me, okay? Keep looking at me.”

Graham grinned at him and swallowed hard. “You got it.”

Harry smiled as he started to triage Graham’s injuries. 

“Here. For the wound in his chest and arm. Ranger Sharon is getting the med kit. They’ve already called the rescue team. Twenty minutes. Fitzjames is getting blankets.” Crozier’s voice cut into the moment as he handed his shirt to Harry. 

“Thank you. Graham, I’m going to help with the bleeding. Okay? It might hurt.” Harry warned as he folded up the shirt and did just that, not giving Graham enough time to register the cloth being pressed down onto his wounds until Graham yelped in pain. 

“I need you to keep holding it. I’ll look at his leg.” Harry explained, as he changed places with Crozier to look at Graham’s leg. 

“Broken?” Crozier muttered, pressing down on the wound and making Graham moan in pain. 

“Yep. Looks pretty bad. I can’t move it without equipment. Nor do I want to put him into shock.’ Harry replied calmly assessing the break. It wasn’t a compound break. Just looked awful. Graham wasn’t going to be running around anytime soon, that was for certain. 

Harry debated asking Crozier to look for some large branches when Fitzjames’ voice rang out. 

“Here’s the blankets. The Rescue is right behind me.” Fitzjames wheezed as two other EMT’s and the Rangers showed up.

Harry nodded to Crozier and moved to squeeze Graham’s free hand. “It will be okay. I promise.”

Graham gasped in pain, but squeezed back before Harry regretfully stepped back and watched the Rescue EMT’s do their best to help him. 

He watched them, taking mental notes until it was time to fly him out to the nearest ER, the name which he missed, but Fitzjames and Crozier caught. 

“Come on, Harry. You’ve had a shock. Let’s get you some tea, hmm?” Fitzjames murmured as he wrapped an arm around Harry and led him to the Office cabin where the second Ranger, a Dahlia M, pushed a cup of milky and sugared tea into his hands. Fitzjames himself got him to sit down and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. 

“Drink the tea, Harry. Francis and I will take care of the rest, okay?” Fitzjames whispered as they sat there. Harry nodded and took a gulp of his tea. Strong, milky and sweet, and enough to have him go back to himself.

“The tents? The students?” Harry whispered hoarsely. 

“All taken care of. What can be salvaged will be brought back, but the Rangers aren’t sure if anything survived. Seems the bears went through it all.” Fitzjames replied, grimacing a bit.

Harry nodded, drinking more of the tea, then hissing when his shaking hands spilled half of it over himself. 

“Mister, I think-”

Harry didn’t get to figure out what she was thinking, since he simply slumped over and landed head first into blackness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Field Research-Definitely going by my limited IB organization experience here so that's why it's a bit handwavey and vague. Suffice to say that Harry is well regarded in UBC and they did a partnership of sorts where they can study.   
> Bears-They *may* have been over-reacting, but it does happen in campgrounds that loads of bears show up and rather than risk the tourists, the Rangers will try and clear people out. Bear maulings are rare and not pretty.   
> Harry's first-aid situation-He was an EMT, but is limited by the fact that he has no supplies and knows enough to not meddle and hurt Graham worse. I am also basing the rescue times on anecdotes from people I know that did rescue.   
> I did do my homework, but there are some things I may have missed, so apologies on that. Thank you for reading and commenting on this!


	3. Roses In The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way back to the UK, Harry reflects on the situation while Fitzjames gives him some comfort and advice. Graham finally comes to and finds out how badly it all went and gets more than a couple of surprises before visitors start coming by.

Harry stepped out of the small curtained off area in the back of the plane and stretched, his back cracking and popping as he did so. He rubbed the small of it and did a few stretches in the small space before heading to the loo. Once he had taken care of business and washed his hands, he stood there, taking in his reflection and noticing the dark smudges under his eyes and his unkempt beard and barely tamed hair.

"Definitely will need to visit the barber," he muttered humourlessly. He didn't want to, but he also wasn't keen on teaching the rest of the year as a hobo. Although Graham didn't seem to care, since Harry often awoke with his colleague petting him and murmuring about the softness. 

That made Harry both blush and shake his head. It would be _much_ different if Graham was in his right mind and not drugged up to the eyeballs. He would definitely enjoy the petting then. But as it was, with his wounds, Graham was going to be on the good stuff for a while yet.

Harry rubbed his face and exhaled as he mentally went through the laundry list of Graham's injuries: Slashes on the left side and upper left arm needing almost a hundred stitches. Maybe skin grafts in the future. Gave his head a good knock, but thankfully no concussion or brain damage. Broken femur and tibia. He had done a number on his leg and wouldn't be up on his own two feet for at least two months. 

It was bad. And Harry felt horribly guilty for Graham being hurt and helpless too. After all, if it hadn’t been for him needing chaperones for his trip, Graham wouldn’t be in the state that he was at that moment. Plus there was also the issue of who would take care of him once he was out of the hospital. As far as Harry knew, Graham’s family lived far in the south and had their own lives. Could they even come up north to help?

"Harry? You in there?" Fitzy's voice pulled him back to the present and the realisation that he was probably taking too long in the lavatory. 

"Yeah. I'll be right out," he called out, unlocking the door and stepping out to stand right in front of Fitzy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stay there too long," Harry apologised, running his hands through his hair quickly.

Fitzy smiled gently, his dark brown eyes soft as he did and waved Harry's apology away. "It's okay. I was checking up on you after looking in on Graham. He’s asleep. The other EMT says he’s doing well."

Harry closed his eyes briefly, overcome with gratitude that Fitzy was doing that instead of sleeping or reading. He didn't _have_ to check on _him_ . Graham, he understood. They were friends and Harry _had_ woken up to Fitzy murmuring to a confused Graham and soothing him when Harry couldn't. It made Harry's heart sing at how tender he was with Graham. How Fitzy would whisper to Graham in Portuguese and calm him when Harry wasn't near. 

He saw how sweet and caring Fitzy was and Harry hoped Crozier had seen it and changed his mind on Fitzy. He was a good guy and Harry wouldn’t hesitate to call him a good friend after all of this was over.

And Crozier as well, he added. He couldn’t forget how the older professor was covering for him with the students. He had a knack for leadership and had handled the students well, fielding their concerns and organising them so that when it was time to leave, they were ready. He had looked in on Graham a few times, but had done the grunt work without a grumble. Yes. Crozier was still a supervisor, but had also become a friend too. 

"Harry?" Fitzy's voice was tentative and Harry swore silently when he realised he had drifted off again. 

"I'm sorry. I got lost in my thoughts," Harry explained, pinching the bridge of his nose to ease the weariness of his tired eyes. He had lost his glasses somewhere and had forgotten his spare pair. The last couple of days of being almost always on call hadn’t helped his sight much either. 

"Right. Well, it's a good thing I caught you then. I'll watch over Graham Cracker while you get some sleep. And don't argue," Fitzy snapped right away when he saw Harry open his mouth to argue, "You _need_ to sleep, Harry."

Fitzy’s mouth flattened in a thin line before he spoke again.

"I know it all Harry. I do. If our roles were reversed, I'd be the same, staying up and worrying over _him_. And I would hope that you'd do me the same courtesy and tell me to go to bed when I looked like I was dead on my feet. Wearing yourself out isn’t going to do either one of you good. So please, Harry. Get some sleep."

Fitzy reached out to clasp his shoulder and it was this that finally decided it for Harry. He nodded and Fitzy smiled, leading him towards one of the seats near the curtained off section where Graham and the EMT were and giving him a blanket. 

“I’ll wake you up if Graham Cracker needs you or when we’re close to landing. I promise. Now sleep.”

Harry sat in the seat and reclined it, not needing to be told twice as he sank into an exhausted sleep that lasted until they were ready to land.

He wasn’t quite as well rested as he should have been, but Harry felt ready to deal with everything that was to come next for all of them. 

~*~*~*~*~

The first thing Graham is aware of when he finally is lucid is that everything _hurts._ He doesn’t recall being in so much pain even during the bear attack. The adrenaline and the shock as well as the drugs must have killed the edge and then some. But not anymore. His leg throbbed and his upper left arm and chest stung with fiery pain he recognised from the time he had accidentally sliced his hand to the bone opening a box when he had just moved into his flat. He tried to move it, only to find that his left arm was strapped to his chest, rendering it useless for the time being.

His head was sore, but it was a low level soreness and his eyes didn't hurt when he opened them. But he was still grateful for the dimmed light in the room. He winced at the tug of the line in his right arm as he clumsily tried to sit up. 

A try that was aborted both by the pain in his left side flaring up and heavy, but gentle hand pushing him down on the mattress again. 

"Steady on, lad. You did a number on yourself _after_ the bear sliced you up. You won't be getting up anytime soon, that's for sure." 

Graham’s head turned towards the voice and he was puzzled to see the weather beaten, but kind, face of Crozier sitting at his left side. He blinked slowly, trying to understand why Crozier was there, rather than Harry or Fitzy, who had always been present in his drug induced fever dreams. He opened his mouth to ask exactly that, but all he could produce was a rasp. His throat was drier than the desert and he was pathetically grateful when Crozier gave him some water.

"Where are they?" He whispered, wincing at how weak he sounded. The last thing he ever wanted to happen was to be seen in such a state by the head of his department. He coughed, but Crozier only gave him more water.

"I sent them to get some sleep. They looked almost as bad as you. Honestly lad, didn't anyone teach you how to fall? That leg of yours would have been spared," Crozier added, gesturing to Graham's left leg. Graham turned to look at it, wincing at the sight of the large blue cast it was wrapped in. It went from his toes to hip and lay propped up on piles of pillows. Seeing his leg like that sent the message home that he wouldn't be going anywhere without help for a long time. 

Sighing, he turned his attention to Crozier and tried to ignore the queasiness churning in his belly. The memory of his leg breaking came back in full force as well as the scent of blood and the rank stench of the bear. He swallowed furtively and tried to focus on Crozier’s words, hoping he could get distracted from the memories.

Unfortunately, he was wrong.

"Blanky had a bad break back in the eighties. Learned to fall after. You gotta roll into the fall and avoid the sharp bits. Gotta say that at least in your case the bone-"

Graham held up a hand, stopping Crozier’s story.

"I'm going to need you to stop. And get a nurse. _NOW."_

Crozier didn't need to be told twice, going to the hall and calling a nurse in while Graham took deep breaths to calm his stomach. He held off long enough for the nurse to inject medicine in his line, sit him up, and hold a basin in front of him just in case. Once he was sure he wasn't going to be sick, the nurse left him, allowing Crozier and Harry to pop inside. 

"Graham! Feeling better?" Harry asked, making a beeline to his side and gently taking his right hand.

Graham felt himself blushing at Harry’s touch. Even though he had dim memories of his hand being held by either Harry or Fitzy before, it was different now he was coherent. And his supervisor there in the room. Even if Crozier was scrolling through his phone and scowling, it felt like it was far too intimate of a gesture to have witnesses. 

“Sore. A bit nauseous. But better. It doesn’t feel like a fever dream any longer.” Graham replied, squeezing Harry’s hand to reassure him. Or maybe himself Graham wasn’t sure. 

Harry smiled then as he sat down on the other chair in the room, smiling that soft smile that made his dark brown eyes shine brightly. He recalled them being dull and subdued in the brief flashes of wakefulness he had in the last couple of days and decided that he liked this version of Harry better. Liked it so much that Graham felt something else other than pain and discomfort, returning the smile himself. 

Harry blushed and ducked his head, stammering some reply that was cut short by Crozier’s annoyed grumble. 

“Fitzjames is held up a bit. Says he’s going to be late bringing you some stuff, Graham. Le Visconte, Little, Fairholme, Tozer,and Jopson will visit sometime this week. Midterms are keeping everyone busy. It was a good piece of luck that Fairholme and Fitzjames could split your classes between them on such short notice. I’m impressed how well they managed it. Especially Fitzjames.”

Gore winced at that and made a mental note to make it up to Fitzy and Fairholme once he was able to actually stand up without wanting to writhe in agony. He also thanked his lucky stars that he had already prepped the next assignments and had his midterms more or less done due to the trip. He didn’t want for Fairholme to have too much work to do, and had over planned. It looked like it had come in his favour after all.

Graham also made a mental note to pass on the compliment to Fitzy, whom he knew would taste it for weeks. 

Crozier shook his head. “I guess I may have misjudged him and badly. He’s gone above and beyond his duties during this time.” 

He looked down at his phone and missed the glance exchanged between Graham and Harry. Both had hoped Crozier would change his outlook on Fitzy, but hadn’t expected it to happen so soon and so strongly. 

They were still shocked by the turn of events when Crozier finished his text and looked up, surprised to see Graham and Harry staring at him thoughtfully. He glared at them and pocketed his phone. 

“Not a word if you know what’s good for you.” Crozier growled out, making Graham and Harry nod, their heads bobbing furiously in agreement. 

“Good. In the meantime, I’ll talk to the nurse and see whether Graham is ready for more visitors or not. Jopson would be fine, but the others might be a bit too much. Especially Dundy, Tozer, and Fairholme. They are definitely something else,” he shrugged and went outside, leaving Harry and Graham alone. 

Finally. It felt like the last time they had truly been alone had been in the shower blocks before it all went to hell. 

And neither knew quite what to do or say.

Graham chewed nervously on his bottom lip, very aware of the irony of both of them being silent when they could finally voice all of what was on their minds. Neither of them was blind to the connection between them now. How that horrific incident had bonded them together in such an intense and complicated way than they otherwise would have been. 

And Graham could honestly say, as he thought it over, that he didn’t mind having that with Harry Goodsir. He just had to find the right words to let _him_ know that. As he formulated something to say, Harry cleared his throat. And finally took the initiative and spoke first. 

“I’m so glad to see you awake now. Fully awake. I mean-. Ah. You look much better,” Harry stammered as he looked at Graham’s face, which was still a bit scraped up and bruised from his fall. 

Graham grinned ruefully, his half-finished ideas shoved to the side for the moment as he replied. "I can only imagine how bad I must have looked then."

Harry's smile dimmed a bit and his grip tightened on Graham’s hand. _Oh._

"You gave m-us quite a fright, Graham. That bear could have done worse. Much worse," Harry whispered, his eyes shimmered with tears as he spoke.

Graham shifted in bed, wincing at the pain moving caused him. He didn’t care since he wanted to be closer to Harry. Especially after hearing the slip and the emotion in his voice. 

"And I am so sorry that you're hurt and in pain and stuck here. If I hadn't needed chaperones, you wouldn't have-"

"Hey, now Harry. No. It wasn't your fault. Don't say that, alright." Graham interrupted, hissing a bit with pain as he sat up and cradled Harry's jaw, ignoring the tug of the line in his hand, the medicine from earlier dimming the pain somewhat.

"But we could have lost you," Harry swallowed hard, " _I_ could have lost you."

Graham only looked at Harry before pulling him in close for a kiss.

It was gentle, and soft. Slow, with Graham’s lips pressing almost delicately on Harry's. Harry responded after a moment, matching the gentle slowness of Graham’s lips. He wanted to deepen the kiss when they both heard and "Oh shit!”

They broke off the kiss to see Fitzy and Jopson standing in the doorway. Jopson’s eyes wide with shock while Fitzy's jaw was nearly on the floor. 

As always, it was Jopson that recovered first with aplomb that Graham honestly envied him, since he was still frozen in place with his face flaming and unsure of what to do next. A quick glance told him that Harry was pretty much the same. 

“Well, seeing that you’re ehm, busy, we’ll give you a couple of minutes to get yourselves sorted and figure out who owes what in the betting pool. Come on, Fitzjames.” Jopson added, sketching a brief salute before dragging a still stunned Fitzjames out of the room. 

Harry let his forehead touch Graham ’s before letting out a soft, low laugh that was barely tinged with hysteria. 

“They have a betting pool?” Harry wondered, making Graham laugh, then groan. 

“Well, considering we have one for Crozier and Fitzjames...Does it surprise you?”

Harry laughed softly. “I guess not. Doesn’t matter. We have a few minutes, Graham. And I believe we were in the middle of this.”

He kissed Graham, swiftly and passionately, his mouth and lips conveying what he felt. Graham kissed him back with the same alacrity, tasting all of Harry, clover honey, tea and his own distinct taste and hoped he did the same. 

They ended the kiss and Harry looked at Graham, his large brown eyes peeking through his lashes and Graham just _knew._

When it hit him, he couldn’t stop the joyous smile that spread across his face and made Harry kiss him again. 

Harry Goodsir was his, as much as he was Harry’s.

“It’s unorthodox, but...Can I ask you for coffee like I was planning to before the bear appeared?”

Harry laughed. “Of course. Starbucks take out okay? Well, until you can actually go somewhere.”

Graham ran his hand through Harry’s curls and wondered at the softness of them. “Of course and yes, Starbucks is perfect as long as I share it with you. That’s all I care about.”

Harry’s face flushed deep crimson at that. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he shook his head. 

“I mean it, Harry. I know it’s not what either of us planned, but I mean it. You, Harry Goodsir, are who I want in my life. And honestly? I doubt I would have one if it wasn’t for you.”

Harry swallowed hard. “I would haven’t let you go, Graham. Never. I want you. And I’m not letting you go.”

He kissed Graham again, but this time, it was a clash of teeth, of passion, and of a claim that Graham was too glad to let him take. The kiss ended and Graham was still stunned while a too satisfied Harry wiped his swollen lower lip with a thumb as he sat back in his chair, just in time for Jopson and Fitzy to come back in.

Jopson took a look at the two and held his hand out to Fitzjames, who groaned and slapped a tenner in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graham was medivaced back to the UK and yes, they did have insurance for that. There is a service and commercial flights can be used if there is an EMT there to help. Harry is technically still one, so he could stick around and help. Fitzjames was volunteering more or less so that Harry could rest some.  
> Crozier-He's kind of warming up to Fitzjames. But...They won't get together _just_ yet. More couples will actually get there before them. Sorry.  
> Harry and Graham-They will talk about this more! I promise! They aren't just wham, bam, thank you ma'am! I swear it! It's more of an impulse and a "Thank fuck you're alive!" kind of a situation. And it's not like they can do that much with Graham's injuries! Yes, the nurse will be annoyed! Time is very fluid due to everyone kind of being stressed out.  
> Did my homework, but as always, not in the field so I did my best to be as plausible as possible. Thanks again to all who are reading and commenting!


	4. Come On Baby, Don't You Have No Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham's back, but not quite out of the woods. Nightmares and other issues plague him, enough so that Dundy and Ned step in and help in ways that they used to before. Jopson too, contributes a solution.  
> Harry, meanwhile, starts noticing a few issues and when he sees some of the unorthodox ways that Graham's friends help, the worry intensifies, alarming Little and Dundy as well.
> 
> Now with a [Playlist!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6mq6aiFW5TKm1dez5q0RRE?si=vsvJGkg5SH6jCOk8FDjjIg) done by the amazing[ george-music-man-hodgson](https://george-music-man-hodgson.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had another chapter 4 done and it didn’t work. Too rushed and Graham was too...perfect. He didn’t feel right somehow. I started a new chapter with a still shaken and stressed and in need of his friends Graham and it made sense.
> 
> So for the record, this is more of a cribbed from RL situation for Graham and Ned. And yes, everyone is a bit weird. Franklin University is basically the island of the misfit toys.

_ Graham’s eyes were wide, his pulse thudding in his throat as he stumbled away from the bear, the slashes across his chest bleeding and pulsing with pain. He tried to not think of the way that the blood running down his chest and arm felt. He didn’t dare look down at the ruined mess of his arm and chest.  _

_ All he could focus on was the bear coming at him. He knew that if it caught him, he’d be done for. So he stumbled backwards, trying to flee. He saw Harry standing there, watching the events with wide eyes, his face dead pale. _

_ He moved, his footing sure until he stepped on an uneven rock, his foot slipped and he tripped.  _

_ He felt himself falling. He heard his leg snap with a sickening crack. Not once, but twice. He- _

Graham shot up from the bed, his eyes wild and as he realised that he wasn’t in the forest any longer. Adrenaline rushed through him from the dream, making his pulse race as he looked around and found nothing but the soft pastels of his hospital room, and a chair with a dark coat flung on it. 

Graham was sure he heard footsteps and a voice murmuring, but the agony he was in wasn’t letting him see who it was. Or hear what they were saying. All he knew was pain.

He wheezed and fought to get his breathing calmed down. He took deep gulping breaths, the adrenaline finally making him crash and letting the pain flood through him. He moaned, the aches and pains coming back in full force as he collapsed against the pillows he lay propped up on. He squeezed his eyes shut as it coursed through him, from his chest, to his arm, to his leg. The pain was unbearable as he lay there, groaning loudly as he tried to ride it through so he could reach the call button. 

“Graham, Graham. It’s okay. It’s okay. Breathe with me. Breathe with me.” He heard Ned Little’s voice tell him, his hands cool on his forehead as he struggled through the miasma of pain. 

Graham moaned as Little wiped his sweaty face and murmured soothing nonsense to him, giving Graham a lifeline to come back to. 

“What happened? Is he okay?” Dundy’s voice came through, making Graham turn his head towards his voice. 

“Nightmare, I think. He aggravated his injuries, too! Get the nurse will you?” Ned cried out, a tinge of hysteria in his voice as he gave the command. 

“On it, Ned. Don’t you worry about that. Keep Biscuit calm, alright? I’ll be right back.” Dundy was gone then, and Ned was stroking his forehead and holding his right hand, murmuring to him until the nurse and Dundy arrived. 

“I’ll take it from here, lad. You did well. You did well,” the nurse told him, adroitly pushing him to the side and into Dundy’s side. 

“Come on Ned. Let’s give her some room,” Dundy murmured, pulling Ned into a one armed hug and leading him to the hallway. 

They stood like that for a few moments, Dundy rubbing Ned’s arm briskly, Dundy murmuring his name and the date to ground him until Ned wasn’t trembling and he was back to himself. 

“Is he going to be okay, you reckon?” Ned whispered, running unsteady hands through his hair, pushing it back into some semblance of order.

Dundy peeked into the room, noting Graham was lying back, eyes at half-mast and breathing slowly and steadily as the nurse checked on his wounds. She caught him looking and nodded to him.

“Yeah. He is, Nedward. Nurse just gave us the go-head to come back in. You did good, keeping him calm. If you hadn’t, he would have hurt himself again. He looks okay. You did good.” Dundy repeated, while Ned blew out a breath and smiled weakly. 

“I just...I’ve never seen him like that. It was...Bad. I knew from what Harry and Fairholme said that it was bad. I just...I didn’t think it was going to be  _ that _ bad.” Ned swallowed, looking up at Dundy as he did, “he was almost as bad as I was. Back then, I mean.”

Dundy chewed on his lip at that. He hadn’t been there, but he had heard the broad outline of it later from Graham. Ned had come out of it okay, but he had his moments. And if Ned was saying Graham’s nightmare had been as bad as his own...Dundy made a mental note to keep an eye on his friend and get him any help he needed. 

Maybe even bring it up to Harry, if necessary. It was true that they had just started dating. But with his background, Dundy thought it was probably a good idea that Harry was involved too. 

“We won’t let it get that bad. We’re going to be there to help him. All of us. Biscuit’s going to be fine. Just like you are. It’s all going to work out, Nedward,” Dundy teased him, making Ned’s smile brighten. 

“There we go. That’s the spirit. So you good to go in?” Dundy asked, relieved that Ned had calmed down in a relatively short while. 

“Yeah. I’m good.” Ned replied, going in first and taking his spot right next to Graham’s bedside. Dundy found the second chair and dragged it up so that he was right beside Ned.

“How are you doing, Graham?” Ned whispered, pushing some of the sticky strands of hair plastered to Graham’s still pale forehead away. 

Graham’s eyes opened enough to look at Ned and smile. "Way better now I know it was just a nightmare. They gave me the good stuff and hey, You’re here. And Dundy? Hi Dundy!” 

He waved at Dundy, who laughed softly before he turned to Ned, “He’s high as balls.”

Ned laughed, then hid it with a cough when Graham looked at him oddly. “Nedward! What happened?”

Ned blinked. “What do you mean, Graham?”

Graham reached out for Ned, gesturing him closer. Curious, Ned got closer. Only to have Graham start petting his hair down in an effort to tame it. Ned turned to look at Dundy, who was covering his mouth with his hand while he watched it happen. 

“Your hair. It’s not right. Let me fix it.”

_ “Are you fucking kidding me?”  _ Ned hissed as he endured Graham clumsily pawing at his hair while Dundy’s shoulders shook with silent laughter. 

"Graham, Come on. We talked about this. You don't have to fix my hair when you think I'm upset. Or when you're stoned. Or drunk," Ned tried to coax him to stop, but it was no use.

Dundy turned away, still laughing silently while Graham cooed and petted Ned. “It’s going to be okay, Nedward. Once I fix it. Put your head down here so I can get to your hair.”

Ned glared at Dundy while submitting to Graham’s administrations. Despite being super annoyed that Dundy had basically left him to metaphorically hang, he couldn’t help but be relieved that Graham’s nightmare and violent awakening had been forgotten. Even if it did mean being pawed at. 

But, Ned sighed as he lay his head down on the bed and waited, Graham was  _ very  _ tactile. He had forgotten exactly  _ how _ much since they hadn’t lived together since their student days. He had always wrapped an arm around either him or Dundy or Fitzy. Or just sprawled all over them when they were on the couch. Or casually slid into bed with either one of them. It was just who he was. 

Ned suspected that maybe Graham did it to ground himself or to reassure himself that everyone he cared about was still there. He had honestly forgotten about that quirk of Graham’s since he had toned it down a lot since they became professors. The most he would do now was the casual clap on the shoulder, the manly hug, or the slap on the back. 

“Of course,” Ned muttered, recalling with clarity how he would lean against Ned or Dundy while reading, pleating the fabrics of their softest jumpers or trousers as they studied. No wonder why after going through such a traumatic event and the aftermath of it, he would be seeking to ground himself. Just like he would be wanting to ground Ned as well. 

After all, He had been the one to push Ned in the right direction back in the day. So even if he was drugged to the eyeballs, there  _ was  _ a method to his madness.

That was enough to mollify Ned as he half-lay there, letting Graham smooth his hair down.

Thankfully after a few minutes Dundy got the hint and stepped in. “Biscuit, darling. I think you’ve done enough with Nedward’s hair.”

Graham turned to look at him, blue eyes glassy and half-lidded in a way that reminded Dundy of lazy mornings and milky tea drunk on a bed that was nothing more than a box spring and a mattress on the ground on Sunday mornings. A hand carding through his still black hair. He remembered Graham’s soft laughter and the way that his eyes would narrow when he did. And if the bear had been more aggressive, he wouldn’t have Graham waking up from a nightmare. Or petting Ned. Or even those softly edged memories of undergrad. He swallowed hard and forced himself to push the memories away and focus on the here and now. And that Graham, beat up and tripping balls, was still here with them.

“Yeah, not like I can do much with it. Nedward, sweet Nedward, you need a haircut,” Graham murmured, giving Ned’s head a fond pat before finally releasing him, but leaving his hand on Ned’s head.

“Thanks, I guess?” Ned replied, resisting the urge to smooth down his hair now that Graham was done with it, afraid that he would probably redo his work. Besides, it wasn’t like he could do anything anyways, with half of his body on the bed and his head near Graham’s pillow.

Graham hummed, patting Ned’s head, his eyes slipping shut after that. Ned blinked, unsure of what to do when Graham’s hand was still on his head.

He turned to look at Dundy, who was watching the scene silently, his expression shuttered and remote as he did.

Ned frowned. He didn’t like that Dundy was quiet. Dundy was  _ never _ quiet. 

"Dundy? You alright there?"

Dundy chewed on his bottom lip, nodding briskly, seemingly back to normal. 

Or at least giving the appearance of it. 

“Yeah. Yeah. Just thinking the unthinkable and being thankful it didn’t happen. That’s all. You?”

Ned grimaced a bit. “Better if you could help me slip away? I honestly forgot how tactile Graham can get when he needs grounding.” 

Dundy made a noise of understanding as he moved to check on Graham and found him utterly out of it. He sighed in relief at seeing his friend calm and free of pain. It had been disturbing, to say the least, when Graham had been half awake and crying out in pain as he tried to get up and away from his nightmares. He was glad that Graham was sleeping peacefully. Even if it cut their visit sort of short. They could always come back tomorrow.

“He’s not done it in awhile, so I also forgot. Even in the office, he’s kind of apart, to be honest,” Dundy replied, lifting Graham’s right hand enough so that Ned could slip out.

Ned made a low noise in reply and just shoved a hat on his head, watching while Dundy gently put Graham’s hand down and pulled the blanket up to his chin. He paused, taking a bit of the blanket between his fingers and rubbing it to get a feel of the texture. 

It was too light and too rough. Graham would definitely hate that blanket being anywhere near him and get agitated, the last thing he needed in his state. He also made a mental check to bring some of his own sleepwear for the same reason. He was too drugged out at the moment to notice, but Dundy knew he would eventually. 

Ned raised an eyebrow once he saw what Dundy was doing, “It’s not right, is it?”

Dundy shook his head and pulled out his mobile to make a note of it. “I’ll pop by his flat to grab his own blanket and a few other things”

Ned nodded. “Yeah. I think Harry has the keys to his flat, so maybe tell him too. But Graham’s apart in the office? He’s so friendly! I can’t see it.”

Dundy shrugged, returning to his seat, “I guess? But with Fitzy and Crozier going at it, he tends to stay clear. I think he only talks to me and Jopson ever since Fairholme left.”

Ned grunted. “That would do it. Fairholme said as much. He’s said he’s finally able to have a cup of tea in peace. Even with Hodgson and his fucking theramin, he says it’s peaceful. Explains why he was so into the idea of the betting pool. You want in?”

Before Dundy could say anything, another voice, pleasant and cheery interrupted.

“We do!” Ned and Dundy turned around to see an ever pleasant Jopson and a confused Harry come in. 

“Are you sure? This one is a slow burn. Not like with Biscuit and Harry over here. No offence,” Dundy asked, deferring to Harry at the last bit. 

“Not at all. It was explained that it’s a thing in the Uni. Other places have sports. Franklin University has betting pools.” Harry commented, moving closer to Graham and sighing when he saw he was asleep. 

“So what’s the kitty looking like?” Jopson asked, making Ned take notice. He didn’t do anything else though when he saw Harry coming closer, his face pinched with worry as he looked at his partner. 

As much as he wanted to address Jopson and actually,  _ talk _ to him, Graham’s well-being came first. So he smiled at Jopson before he turned to Harry to explain why Graham was out of it in the afternoon.

Dundy noticed and turned to Jopson to give him the pool rules, leaving Ned and Harry to talk. 

“He, uhm, he had a nightmare and woke up badly. The, uhm, nurse gave him some painkillers,” Ned explained softly, standing up to let Harry have the chair. 

Harry nodded, murmuring a thanks to Ned when he sat down. Ned cleared his throat and added, “I was with him. Dundy-Le Vesconte-was here too.”

Harry reached out and stroked Graham’s honey curls back, tucking errant stands behind his ears. 

“I wish I could have been there for him. Fitzjames and I were there for him the first few days when the nightmares or pain were bad,” Harry exhaled as he smiled up at Ned gratefully. “I’m glad he wasn’t alone and had you and Le Vesconte with him.”

Ned huffed a laugh, smiling faintly as he looked at Graham. His expression was one that Harry couldn’t quite place.

“Me too. He’s done the same for me and Dundy throughout the years. I’m always happy to return the favour. Graham...Graham’s special to us.” 

Harry nodded, turning to stroke Graham’s hair. “That he is.”

~*~*~*~*~

Graham pushed the blanket away, making a face at the feel of it. It scratched his skin and he didn’t like the way it felt. It was almost as bad as the feel of the stitches against his skin when he didn’t have bandages on them. He had asked for different blankets, but they all felt like thick, raspy paper and it was driving him nuts. 

The feel of them on his skin was the equivalent of being rubbed with sandpaper and he was starting to spiral, thinking of it and having them near him. He swore quietly as he used the sheets to push the blanket away, bunching it at the bottom of the bed and not touching any part of him. Particularly his feet, since he couldn’t do anything with his left leg. 

Once he was done, he pulled the sheet and swore at how cold it was now. He didn’t like that either, letting out a low noise of frustration. He wanted his heavy, fleece blanket back. He wanted to be surrounded by it’s heavyweight and it’s warmth and maybe get some sleep and forget the low level itch that the hospital blankets caused him. 

Graham pushed the button for the bed control so he was sitting up, looking blankly at the stack of books that Jopson and Fitzy had dropped for him. He wasn’t really in the mood to read, or to listen to podcasts either. He wanted to sleep some more, but the earlier fight with the textures wound him up so much it was impossible. 

He sighed and grabbed one of the new paperbacks. “Might as well.” 

He ran his fingers over the cover, closing his eyes as he ran his fingers across the smoothness of the cardstock, tracing the embossed letters of the author’s name and title, smiling a bit as the anxiety of earlier was released. He relaxed against the pillows, sighing happily at the feel of the raised letters in contrast to the slick feel of the cover. 

He was still running his fingers across the cover when there was a sharp rap on the doorframe, bringing him out of his happy trance. 

“What’s happening, Biscuit?” Dundy called out, making Graham’s eyes fly open to see Dundy, Ned, and…

“Jopson? Don’t you have a class?” Graham blurted out, blushing when Ned and Dundy grinned and Jopson nodded, smiling in agreement.

“I do! In an hour though. I tagged along so I can give you this,” Jopson replied, smoothing the awkwardness over by coming over to Graham’s side. He put a large shopping bag down and dug out one of the softest and fluffiest blankets Graham had seen. The weight of it was good and Graham made a sound of pleasure at it, reaching out to touch the soft fleece, digging his fingers into it. 

“I noticed you didn’t like the blankets here last time I visited and thought this one might be better.” Jopson explained, smiling gently as he watched Graham pet and caress the blanket. 

“It is! Did Dundy and Ned tell you?” Graham asked as he started to unfold the blanket, prompting Jopson to help him while Dundy grabbed the offending blanket, throwing it in the dirty laundry bag in the hall. 

“After I asked them. My brother has sensory issues similar to yours. Dundy and Ned couldn’t tell Harry to get your blanket, so yeah. I hope it helps.” Jopson concluded, finishing with his task and spreading the blanket out to cover Graham entirely.

Graham smiled at him, reaching out for his hand. “It does. So much. Thank you, Jopson. I really appreciate it. All of it.” 

Jopson covered his hand, squeezing Graham’s hand gently, mindful of the line taped up in the back of his hand. 

“It’s not a worry at all, Graham. You have always been lovely to me and I’m glad that I got the chance to help a friend.” Jopson replied, making Graham blush.

“You have. Thank you,” Graham answered, trying to not get emotional over how sweet and kind Jopson truly was. He hadn’t made a big deal out of the situation and had done wonders to help Graham be comfortable. He hadn’t even gone weird when he realised why Graham acted the way he did and Graham really appreciated it. 

Jopson’s smile got wider and he gave Graham’s hand one last squeeze. He looked at his mobile and nodded. 

“I’ll be back later this week. Take care of him, you two.” Jopson told them, winking at Graham while Ned and Dundy protested that they always did, then taking his leave. 

“Bless that man. I’m sure he was planning it or something. He had it ready when he heard we were talking about coming,” Dundy commented, coming closer and giving Graham a gentle hug. Ned was talking to Jopson, smiling his shy smile that disappeared once Jopson left. 

“Our Nedward’s besotted,” Graham murmured to Dundy, who was sitting on the bed with Graham leaning against him just like old times. Dundy made a noise of agreement as he stroked Graham’s messy hair. 

“Hard not to be. He’s a cinnamon roll. If he wasn’t such a saint, I might look that way. But then…” He looked at Graham, “Ned will kill you.” They both chorused, grabbing Ned’s attention.

“Why would I kill you?” Ned asked, coming up to bed and pausing as he tried to figure out how to get in there and hold Graham. Who, going by the way he was practically burrowing into Dundy, looked like he was long overdue for a cuddle.

“Making eyes at your boy. Ned, lower the railing and get in here. Just watch my leg.” Graham ordered his friend, while Dundy tisked at them. 

“Bossy little Biscuit. Better do as he says, Nedward. He’s starting to get impatient,” Dundy teased, the light tone belying the look in his eyes. 

Ned frowned, but did as he was told. Dundy’s message was received loud and clear and after a few minutes of shoving pillows and wriggling about, all three of them were ensconced in the bed, with Graham sighing happily as his friends cuddled him and played with his hair. 

“Missed this.” Graham murmured as he rubbed circles in Dundy’s soft hoodie.

“Me too,” Ned added, his eyes slipping half shut and his head slipping forward onto Graham’s shoulder, the proximity to his friend relaxing him completely. 

“Same. Glad you’re still around to do so, Biscuit,” Dundy murmured, smoothing his hair and pressing a kiss on his forehead. 

“Me too.” Graham agreed, patting Dundy’s hand. 

They lapsed into silence before Ned piped up. “He’s not my boy, for the record. Jopson.”

Graham and Dundy grinned at each other. “Sure Ned.” 

Ned huffed, but decided he was too comfortable beside Graham and kept quiet. He did reach out for the book Graham had been looking at though. 

“World Without End? Didn’t we read this for a class?” 

“We did. Wouldn’t mind reading it again. Want to do the honours?” Graham murmured.

Ned shrugged, opening the book and starting to read.

~*~*~*~*

Harry chewed on his lip as he rushed through the halls, the bag of sleeping clothes and a few books that Fitzjames had pressed on him for Graham in one hand. He had left a lab early and he felt slightly guilty about it. Evans was capable, but after running into Jopson and getting the suggestion that Graham would appreciate his own night clothes rather than hospital gowns...He felt he had to make a trip.

So he coached Evans, ran into Fitzjames and listened to yet  _ more _ complaints about Crozier-

(“Honestly, It’s not like Graham Cracker _asked_ to be laid up! We are doing our best! Not like Fairholme and I can _clone_ ourselves! Do you think Hodgson or Little might do it? You? Shame. Good heavens above! Oh and give Graham my love! I’ll be there soon!”)

-Grabbed the books and took off to finish his errands. He glanced at his watch and hoped he wasn’t too late. Or that Graham was drugged out. The nightmares had taken it out of him and Harry hated to admit that he was worried the attack had taken its toll on Graham. 

He had hoped after the first week they would start to lessen. They hadn’t so far. He had also noticed odd behaviour from Graham. Like his pushing off the blankets. Or rubbing at his chest and arm when they weren’t bandaged. Or grabbing onto him. Or his friends if he wasn’t around and rubbing their clothes. 

He was worried it might be something of the trauma, but it looked like his friends didn’t seem to notice or worry. Should he?

As he debated this, he heard Little’s voice coming from the room. It was measured and pleasant, drawing the listener in. Harry wondered what it was that he was reading and went to Graham’s room. 

And received the surprise of his life when he saw Graham sitting sandwiched between Little and Le Vesconte, his head resting against Le Vesconte’s shoulder. His right hand was clutching the new blanket that Jopson had brought and they were intently listening to Little read.

“... _ That’s not fair!” he burst out. ‘I want to be a knight too!’ His mother said: ‘No!’ ‘But I made the bow!” Father gave a sigh of exasperation and looked disgusted. ‘You made the bow, did you little one?’ the earl said, and his face showed disdain. ‘In that case, you shall be apprenticed to a carpenter. _ ’ Oh hey Goodsir!”

Graham looked up, his face bright and happy when he saw Harry. 

“It’s so good to see you! How are you?” Graham asked, waving him over. 

Harry smiled, yet he knew it didn’t  _ quite _ reach his eyes and hoped Graham didn’t notice. 

“Good! And you must be doing better!” Harry exclaimed, kissing Graham’s temple. 

“Better, but not enough to leave as yet,” Graham grumbled good naturedly, kissing Harry and missing the cracks in the facade. 

Cracks that Ned and Dundy noticed and exchanged a look about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graham and Ned Little-They're both on the spectrum and have their different issues. Graham has sensory issues and Ned has problems regulating his emotions. He also has a bit of anxiety and I do admit that this is borrowed from RL. Like the texture of bedding and stitches against skin. I will also say that they're more like personal and not a general type of thing. They weren't planned as such, but I had a fucker of a day and it just...fit for them to be like that.  
> Dundy, Little, Graham-They share a past. As does Fitzy. It will be broken down later exactly how much of a past they share. But they are close enough to be this comfortable with each other to be tactile and to share beds.  
> Biscuit-Graham *hates* the nickname, but has wisely learned to not even bother contradicting Dundy, because Dundy does whatever the hell he wants. Ned also learned this, hence them calling him "Nedward".  
> Blanket-Think of either those huge fleece blankets with wolves or sports teams on them. They're warm and heavy and I am so grateful I have one because it helps calm me down and sleep well.  
> Jopson-He sees more than he lets on and also has personal experience. He really is concerned about Graham and wants to help as much as he can. He may or may have other motives in mind. Heh.  
> World Without End-The book Ned is reading from, written by Ken Follett. Yes, this is a bit of an indulgent Easter Egg, since Tom Weston-Jones was in the 2012 miniseries, playing the main, Merthin. Tom Weston-Jones was a VERY sexy medieval carpenter. I recommend it, but it has the usual pitfalls of a book written by an old, white, cis male. Not as bad as Dan Simmons though.  
> Harry-God love him, he cares and is worried about Graham, but he's also very confused. He's starting to put the pieces together, but he does grab a few red herrings along the way.  
> Names-Harry isn't as familiar with the others, hence him and the others sticking with last names. Jopson hasn't gotten a nickname yet, so he's still Jopson. Also, Dundy is the only one that calls Graham Biscuit. Fitzy calls him Graham Cracker. He also hates that.
> 
> Sorry for the wall of notes. Loads to give a bit of a footnote to and I hope you enjoy this as well! Thank you all who are reading and commenting. You're making my exile bearable.


	5. Interlude-I'm Waiting For You Behind The Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Graham's on leave, James Fitzjames covers his classes and muses on the changes and on a certain head of the department who may or may not be as oblivious as James thinks he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kind of like a mini-chapter away from the drama with Graham in the hospital written because I hadn't really covered James and Francis, me missing a specific coffee shop I used to frequent in Malaysia, and these two dorks dancing about each other.   
> Just a bit of a break before things start up again.

_ Interlude-I’m waiting for you behind the door _

James gathered up the plastic folder full of marked essays, tucking them in his brown leather briefcase. He cast another look at his desk to make sure he wasn’t leaving anything behind. He made a low noise when he noticed his phone and grabbed it, shoving it in his pocket and leaving his cubicle. 

He walked out of his area and nodded at Jopson, who was coming back from an errand of some sort. He glanced at the clock and sighed in relief as he quickly grabbed his notes and another stack of marking. Dundy, oddly enough, wasn’t around. 

“Hey Jopson. Have you seen Dundy?” James asked, keeping an eye on the clock. His class was close so he wasn’t worried. But he didn’t think Jopson was so lucky so he didn’t want to make the younger professor late. 

“Not a clue, Fitzjames. Sorry. If you don’t mind, I have to get going.” Jopson apologised, gathering his stuff and taking off quickly. 

James sighed. It had been awhile since he had seen Dundy and he missed his friend. If they weren’t teaching, Dundy was away. Whether doing his own things, or visiting Graham, James simply didn’t know. Texts had been far and few in between so James had hoped to eventually run into him. 

Even visiting Graham was a hit or miss, since the last time he and Jopson had gone, Dundy wasn’t there. The one that had been there was Harry and from the scene they had walked into, he had finally told Graham how he felt. 

Poor Graham, James sighed as he glanced at his friend’s scarily clean desk. Someone, maybe Jopson, had cleared all of the stacks of paper and beaten up classics Graham used to teach. They were in a neat stack near his travelling mug and the two crudely carved figures of an owl and an elephant he brought back from his travels. 

The sight of those two figures made James smile faintly as he recalled how pleased Graham had been when he had brought the two and placed them right by his computer. They had stayed there and Graham toyed with them whenever he had to do any kind of work at his desk. 

Although it had been a couple of weeks, James felt a bit adrift at not having Graham there. Sure, he visited whenever he could, but he also felt very odd at coming in when Harry Goodsir was around. 

Especially when it felt that he had stepped into the middle of a very intimate moment. Although Harry and Graham never held it against him, he still felt far too much like a third wheel. And Harry’s delicate questions about Crozier didn’t help much either. Graham himself would only look at him, but thankfully kept his mouth shut. 

Well, when he wasn’t on pain meds. The last time that had happened, he had squinted at James and muttered: “Don’t grab Crozier’s arse before November. I’m counting on you.”

Harry had sputtered and apologised for Graham, who only repeated the phrase before Harry was able to distract him by asking about the stitches, which Graham  _ hated _ with a passion. 

“Grab his arse, as if!” James muttered, shaking his head at the memory. It was bad enough that he had only gotten a stiff thank you from Crozier for covering for Graham’s classes and a large cup of the hot brewed coffee with condensed milk that James had grown deeply fond of during his semester abroad. It wasn’t much, but James had been touched over the fact that Crozier had even bothered to figure out what he drank and get it for him. 

Especially since James got his coffee from the little Mexican coffee shop several streets away from campus. It wasn’t a well known location and unless Dundy or Graham himself told him…

“Or Jopson,” he muttered, hefting his case and preparing to leave. Spinning around and coming face to face with-

“What about Jopson?” Crozier asked, his brow furrowing as he glanced at James over his glasses. 

“Uh? What about him?” James asked, feeling utterly stupid as he stared at Crozier and tried to make his last two brain cells rub together while the others took in the ginger scruff on Crozier’s face, the flyaway hair and the sharp blue eyes that were raking over him at that moment. 

_ “You’re not in a Gaskell novel, James, darling. Focus!” _ His inner voice, sounding a little too close like Dundy for comfort admonished him. He shook his head and tried to salvage the situation. 

“Just thinking out loud. I noticed Graham’s desk being clean so I thought it might have been him. He’s scarily efficient in all fields, after all. Explains the PhD at his age,”James replied, wincing at how much he sounded like he was babbling. He  _ hoped _ he wasn’t babbling. 

Crozier raised his eyebrows, turning to Graham’s desk before smiling, revealing that gap-toothed smile of his. That smile made James weak at the knees while making him wonder when he had started to find older ginger men with gap toothed smiles  _ hot.  _ He swallowed and tried to rein in his libido. He had Graham’s class to teach next! He couldn’t waltz in there with a boner!

Crozier huffed out a laugh and shook his head, “It wasn’t Jopson. I had some of Graham’s paperwork and didn’t want it to get lost. So I cleaned up a bit before leaving it in his drawer.” 

His face clouded a bit, “It’s a shame what happened to Gore, but at least he’s alive. Blanky and I lost a colleague in Altai back in the day. Gore got lucky. A few scars and a broken leg are better than being six feet under. And I’m sure Goodsir prefers  _ that _ .”

James laughed at that, “News travels fast. I just found out a few days ago. And lost ten pounds.”

Crozier grunted at that. “Count yourself lucky. Blanky got thirty from me. I didn’t think Goodsir would have it in him to make the first move. Always thought Gore was the impulsive one. Next pool, I guess.”

“It’s Jopson and Little. Ten pounds they kiss by Remembrance Day. Ask Dundy to get in.”

Crozier grinned, making James feel both like he would collapse and combust at the same time at the sight. And the fact that he made Crozier grin.

“Thank you, Fitz. I’ll do that when I see him. Now I think it’s time we both go to our classes.”

The bell chimed, making James curse in Portuguese as he hightailed it to his class, leaving Crozier staring after him, an indecipherable expression on his face as he watched him go. 

~*~*~*~*

James staggered back into the office several classes later. He went past Crozier’s office and felt a slight pang of disappointment when he saw the door closed. He glanced at his phone and sighed. Right. Office hours. He wasn’t going to see Crozier this afternoon.

He technically  _ could _ stay and work on plans and mark, but he was drained. In a good way. He really enjoyed the discussions in all of his and Graham’s classes, which were far from what he covered, but found himself enjoying. He had to scramble to re-read some of them, but he enjoyed the insights that the students brought. 

He was impressed at how Graham planned and ran his classes and he made a mental note to collaborate with Graham Cracker the moment that he was capable. He had ideas and he didn’t want for Graham Cracker to feel shut out or bored. The rugby debacle of fourth year came to mind and he still wondered how Ned Little put up with an injured Dundy and Graham. The man had the patience of a saint, that was all James was saying about  _ that _ .

Having decided on it, he went to his desk to drop off his texts and leftover papers, grab his coat and go home. And pick up some pad thai and green curry. He was in no mood to cook and he had been craving some spicy takeout the whole day. 

He entered his area and nearly dropped his bag in surprise at seeing a still steaming large takeaway cup of his favourite coffee. A blue sticky note had been stuck to it, one that James plucked off once he had put his bag down. 

_ “Thanks. Not just for the tip, but for all you have done for the department and Graham. FRMC.” _

He picked it up and took a sip, savouring the strong, rich taste of coffee balanced out by the sweetness of the milk and closed his eyes in enjoyment. He swallowed and was about to take another sip when he heard a noise. Like a click. 

He turned around in time to see Crozier’s door slide shut. 

Or did he? 

James bit his lip, debating going up to his office, but decided against it when he saw the time. Might as well go home, he decided as he gathered his stuff and left the office, completely missing the door opening a crack as he walked by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graham's figurines-I always have small figurines that I have picked up on trips to come with me and they live on my desk so I can power through the marking.   
> The coffee-So it's a strong coffee mixed with condensed milk that I have drank in Hong Kong, Malaysia, Singapore and is also a thing in some areas of Latin America. Prof Fitzjames would definitely know it and enjoy it. Keeps you going for HOURS. It's also not widespread so infer what you will here.   
> Graham-He has no filter when he's on pain meds, hence him just saying stuff like that and being super tactile.   
> James' reaction-His inner monologue turns into a teenage girl when he's in front of Crozier. Kind of worrying his strict inner voice is Dundy. 
> 
> And thanks to all that are reading still. Thanks for reading and maybe dropping a kudo or a comment to your author, oh valley of plenty? Would be much appreciated!!


	6. Oh This Is How We Begin On Our Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham and Duny share a moment, Harry needs help with domestics, and yet another bet is laid, much to Ned’s chagrin.

Graham rubbed his eyes and put the book he was reading face down on the table by his bed and lay back on the pillows shoved in behind him. He looked up at the speckled white ceiling and sighed heavily. He was bored and sick of the enforced bedrest and sick of the hospital and he had been there for two weeks already. He really hoped that he could be released soon.

Like early next week, but it all depended on what the doctors in charge would say about his wounds on his next check up. He frowned to himself and gently prodded at his heavily bandaged chest and arm, wincing at the pain his poking caused. The wounds were still sore, but the stitches were gone. His arm, thankfully, was free and he could use it again. Not well, but it was great to be able to not have to rely so heavily on people. 

His face burned when he recalled the first couple of days he had been fully conscious and aware. Even if it was their job, he was still pretty humiliated by the fact that he needed help from the nurses as if he was a toddler. It was even worse when Harry or Ned and the rest offered to help. Even though he was aware of Harry’s EMT background and his and Ned’s shared past, he couldn’t help but to feel awkward with it. 

He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, frowning when his fingers got tangled in his hair. Great. He needed to desperately wash his hair, the slap up job that had been done earlier wasn’t enough and he hated being dirty. It reminded him of the first few days he was awake and could smell the dirt and blood caked in his hair as he lay helpless and in terrible pain, waiting for someone to help him and give him painkillers to ease his agony. 

He shuddered a bit at the memory and glanced at his leg, wiggling his toes a bit as he shifted around on the bed again. He thanked both Dundy and Harry again for bringing his soft bedding from home and being in his own soft sleep clothes. It would have been hellish otherwise if he had to deal with the hospital bedding and all the issues that it brought. Hopefully, he mused, the months would fly by and not drag while he was stuck in bed. He was going to miss running. Especially now that autumn was in full swing. And winter…

Well, winter wouldn’t be  _ too  _ much of an issue. He was on leave and he was again thankful that Harry and Crozier had worked their magic with HR and Lady Jane. At least he didn’t need to worry about getting around in shitty weather. The last thing he needed was to reinjure himself and make his leave longer. 

He groaned and decided to not worry about that until the time came and instead decided to delve into “Column of Fire” again. It was quickly becoming a favourite and he hoped that it would be enough to distract him from his temporary limitations. He picked it up again and picked up the thread again, losing himself in Tudor England. 

He had read about three chapters when he heard a knock on the door. Surprised, he looked up to see Dundy standing in the doorway, a backpack slung over his shoulder as he did.

“Hey, Dundy! What’s happening?” Graham greeted him, putting his book down and sitting up a bit as he watched Dundy sit down on the visitor’s chair and put his backpack on his lap. 

“Other than stacks of marking, hearing Fitzy moan about Crozier, Ned making eyes at Jopson,and semester end shenanigans, not much.” Dundy replied breezily, taking the opportunity to cast a critical eye over Graham, who only sighed and let Dundy have at it. 

“Do I pass muster?” He asked, while Dundy exaggeratedly looked him up and down a couple of times, his expression dead serious as he did. 

Of course it had to be Dundy. Jopson was too polite to say anything and Nedward and Tozer were oblivious to that kind of thing. Fitzy noticed, but didn’t want to overstep. Harry was just glad he was awake, but was also more distracted as of late. So of course, Dundy would be the one to notice and possibly take action, knowing how he worked. 

“You don’t look like you tried to take on an entire rugby team by yourself, so that’s something. But your hair!” Dundy exclaimed mournfully, gesturing to Graham’s head.

Graham winced at Dundy’s comment. He should have expected it after all. This  _ was _ Dundy he was talking about. Lovely man who had absolutely no tact whatsoever. 

“Well, it’s not like I can really wash my hair when I can’t even get into the shower. Can’t get these wet.” Graham reminded Dundy, gesturing to his bandages and cast. 

“True. True. But it’s a good thing I’m here then!” Dundy exclaimed as he started pulling out toiletries from his bag before shoving them towards Graham. 

“Aw, Dundy! How exactly are we going to do this? You’re going to get in there with me or something? And did you ask the nurses?” Graham protested, but weakly. As much as he was carrying on, he also really longed to have his hair fully clean and not a tangled, greasy mess. 

But he also knew Dundy and what exactly he was capable of without supervision. So his desire to be clean warred with trepidation for whatever crazy shit Dundy would pull for it to happen. Normally, he’d go along with it. But with a broken leg and just healed stitches, it was a different beast altogether. 

Dundy raised an eyebrow, standing up and going to the wheeled bath chair sitting in the corner and bringing it right up to the bed. He opened and closed a couple of cupboards and pulled out towels before turning back to Graham. Who was still sitting with toiletries in his hands and waiting for Dundy to explain himself. 

“Your doubt wounds me, Graham Cracker. I mean, don’t you remember that time I broke my arm and separated my shoulder in undergrad?” 

Graham winced again at the memory. That game had not been pretty. They had won it, but it had been a painful and hard won victory. A pyrrhic one indeed.

"How could I forget? I cracked four ribs!"

Dundy nodded. “You used to wash my hair at the sink when Ned couldn't. So I’m going to return the favour. And yes, the nurses know. Oak and Ash, Biscuit. The last thing I want to do is make this stay longer. Besides, we  _ need _ you back. No one else is as good at distracting Fitzy as you.”

Graham snorted as he pushed back the covers and shifted towards the side of the bed. 

“Yeah, well, I’ve had practice. Remember Post Grad?” Graham asked, reaching out to Dundy to stand up. 

Dundy grinned. “As if I could forget it. Now grab on.” Dundy instructed, stooping so that Graham could wrap his arm around Dundy’s neck and pull himself up.

“I got you. I got you. And were we that unbearable?” Dundy asked, grabbing Graham around the waist, helping him stand up and pivot to sit in the chair.

Graham only  _ looked _ at Dundy as he maneuvered himself clumsily into the chair, panting as he did so. The pain was brutal just from standing up and he had to admit that going home wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. His leg was just barely healed and his pride could only take so much of a beating if he was going to be a constantly pained mess in front of Harry and his friends. 

He didn’t think he whimpered, but Dundy’s comforting shoulder squeeze told him he very clearly had. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, Biscuit. The quicker we do it, the better you’ll feel.” Dundy murmured, giving him a quick hug that Graham leaned into.

“Yeah. Let’s do it. But if you drop me, I will end you.”

Dundy laughed, letting go of him. “Never change, Biscuit.”

Graham scowled, then laughed, relieved that the tension and his own pain had lessened. 

“Same to you, Dundy.”

~*~*~*~*

Harry trudged upstairs, glad to be home. It was his longest day, with three classes and a lab at the end of it, guaranteeing he wasn’t going to get home until at least six in the evening. He was pretty tired and was looking forward to having a mug of tea and talking to Graham before watching an episode of “Blue Planet” and calling it a day. He really wanted to see the Antarctica one again and watch the penguins, animals he hadn’t had the chance to study. Yet. 

He was humming to himself as he went to his flat, pausing in front of Graham’s briefly, making a mental note to check on it for the week. Tomorrow, he promised himself. Right now, he needed a quiet night in and to talk to Graham. He smiled, looking forward to it as he stopped in front of his own flat. 

Harry blinked in surprise when he opened his front door and saw the envelope lying on the rug. At first, he thought it was just one of his former classmates or maybe even Silna herself. The envelope was the same pale ice blue that she tended to use and he didn’t think much of it when he picked it up and turned it over.

At least until he read who it was from. 

“Out of all the times...Seriously?” Harry groaned as he tore the envelope open and read the brief letter inside, swearing softly after he read the message that it contained. 

“ _ Hey Goodsir,  _

_ Sorry for the short notice, but my brother is coming back from his trip on November 5th and needs his place back. My place is far too crowded for him to stay here, so I’m going to have to ask you to leave before November 1st so he can have his place back. I just got the news yesterday, so again, deeply sorry for the inconvenience. _

_ Take care and don’t forget to clean and throw the key in the mail slot when you’re out. _

  1. _Hartnell.”_



Harry sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. Out of all times to get an eviction! It was honestly the last thing he needed and he honestly felt like he was going to cry. He was just so damned tired and drained with everything that had crashed on his head, good and bad, that he was bewildered as to what he was supposed to do now. 

“Well, other than start packing, that is,” Harry muttered after standing in the hallway and running his hands through his hair until it was standing on end. 

He snorted in bitter amusement, shaking his head as he walked to the kitchen table and tossed the letter and envelope on it. He went to the calendar and noted he had four days to get his stuff together and get a new place. All while juggling his classes and visiting Graham. 

Graham! He looked at his phone and saw he had two hours before visiting hours were over. Making his decision, Harry left the flat, locking the door behind him as he did. He could always watch “Blue Planet” later.

He went to the bus stop and caught the bus to the hospital, sitting by the window and watching the landscape go by, but taking none of it in, his mind focused on getting to see Graham. He rushed through the hospital once he arrived, pausing only to let the nurses know he was there before going to Graham’s room.

Harry found him laughing alongside Professor Le Visconte and Professor Little as they watched something on Graham’s Ipad. He stopped to watch Graham, who looked less worn out and closer to his healthy self. Like the Graham he had first seen around campus and jogging around. 

His hair was lying in soft, clean lines around his pale face. The bruises were finally gone and Harry found himself unable to stop staring at him. Graham really was a handsome man. And it felt as if he was seeing Graham for the first time. He smiled at the sight, watching him enjoy himself until Little looked up. He studied Harry for a few moments, his eyes narrowing as he did before nodding to himself. 

“Harry! How are you?” Little greeted him, the sound of his voice getting Graham and Le Vesconte to look up and smile at him. Harry saw him look at Little and give him a slight nod. Before he could say or do anything, Le Vesconte went into action.

“Hey Harry! Are you nearly done with your midterm marks?” Le Vesconte asked as he got up from Graham’s side, careful to not jostle him and grabbed his backpack. Little caught the hint and grabbed his messenger bag and jacket also. 

“Uh yeah. Nearly. Just one more class. You?” Harry turned to look at Graham, who was looking at him with a soft expression as he waited for the conversation to end. 

“Two for me. One for Nedward here. Which we should be getting ready, so this is us leaving to do so. Take care of Biscuit here. We’ll see you both later! Bye!” Le Vesconte continued, sweeping out with Little right behind him, sketching out a salute as he did.

“Well, that was interesting. Any idea why they did that,  _ Biscuit _ ?” Harry asked as he took the chair that Le Vesconte had vacated, grinning a bit at Graham, who rolled his eyes in good natured exasperation. 

“ Your guess is as good as mine. And I thought that you knowing the other nickname for me was bad enough. Now you know Dundy’s. Promise me you won’t call me that. It’s bad enough Dundy does it.”

Graham asked, making Harry laugh softly and shake his head. “I promise. Can I still call you Graham Cracker?”

Graham sighed. “I guess that’s fine. Not as bad as Biscuit. That joke went on too long. Started in undergrad. Dundy’s not let it go since,” He shrugged and turned to Harry, noting the strained look about him despite his best to look as if nothing was wrong. 

Despite him being happy that Harry was visiting, Graham knew that it was an impulsive visit and that was why Dundy and Ned had left like they had. Something happened. Something that had unnerved Harry badly enough to come here.

Harry smiled briefly before he took Graham’s hand. “Your hair looks nice.”

“Yeah. Dundy washed it for me. Better than taking up the nurses’ time,” Graham replied, looking at Harry sharply. “But that’s not what you came here to talk about, is it?”

Harry’s eyes widened before he looked down at his hands, rubbing his face before he finally spoke. 

“I got an eviction notice and I have days to get my shit packed up and find a new place.Turns out the guy I was subletting it from is coming back earlier than expected and I have nowhere to go. And it’s right when I need to get my marks done also. Talk about shit timing,” Harry moaned, messing up his hair again. 

Graham blew out a breath. He reached out and folded Harry’s icy, shaking hands into his own, murmuring at how cold they were. Harry made a small noise and tried to pull away, but Graham held on. He stroked them until they were warm and Harry had gotten control of himself. 

“How are you doing now?” Graham asked after several moments had passed. Harry sighed, then gave him a shaky smile.

“Thank you for listening to me, I really appreciate it,” Harry whispered, pulling out his hand to stroke Graham’s face. Graham turned his face and kissed the palm of his hand. 

Harry made a soft noise of surprise at the kiss, prompting Graham to do it again. Harry reacted the same and Graham made a note of the reaction, hoping to be able to replicate it sometime soon.

"You've done more than that for me, Harry it's only fair I be able to return the favour," Graham replied quietly, his thumbs stroking the back of Harry’s hand.

Harry cleared his throat at that, "Thank you. It has been a while since I had that with anyone."

Graham cleared his throat, "I get that and like I said, I am glad to be able to do this for you now."

Harry’s mouth spasmed and his hands shook in Graham's grasp.

Graham noticed, but said nothing. He only stroked Harry’s hands again until he was calm.

"Oh Graham. This...this helps. Helps so much. Even though I have no clue what else to do. It feels overwhelming." Harry admitted in a wavering voice.

Graham chewed on his bottom lip as he thought something over a few moments before looking at Harry.

“I actually may be able to give at least one bit of help there. I know we  _ may _ be moving a bit too fast, but why don’t you move into my flat?”

~*~*~*~*~

“So you just offered your flat to Harry? Just like that?” Dundy asked Graham while Ned raised an eyebrow as they sat around one of the lounge tables the next afternoon. Takeaway cups of tea and shortbread sat in front of them. Graham sat back in his wheelchair and nodded. 

“Well, why not? He needs a place to stay right now and It’s not like I’m there right now and…" Graham shrugged and smiled shyly, "I just want to be with Harry. It doesn't matter the length of the time. He's...he's one of the best things that happened to me after you of course."

Ned reached over and patted Graham’s arm, while Dundy cleared his throat and took a sip of his lukewarm tea.

They had their time together and it had been a sweet time for them all. It sadly couldn't last, with Ned needing to go to Sheffield for his Master’s and Doctorate. Graham never regretted letting Ned and then Dundy go. It was just life. They had their romance and he had been more than thrilled when it became a deep friendship instead. The bonds were still there and that was what was important to him.

"You're a lucky man. Doesn't happen twice in a lifetime, Graham Cracker. Good on you, I'm happy for you," Ned told him, smiling as he did so.

"He's right, Biscuit. It may not have worked out for us, but hey, at least we're friends, so we got that," Dundy noted. 

Graham grinned. "Maybe it'll be your turn soon."

Dundy shrugged, "Me? Who knows. Nedward on the other hand...It's looking more likely."

Ned barked a laugh. "Don't be daft, Dundy."

Graham and Dundy laughed. 

"Tenner says he does before the year's out," Graham told Dundy, ignoring the sputtering of Ned.

"Nah, Next semester. Hodgson?" 

Graham shook his head and tilted his chin over to the far end of the hall, making Dundy and Ned look.

Jopson, Fitzy, and Harry appeared and Ned swore.

Dundy cackled. "You're on."

Ned glared at both of them. "February. And I get pints on top of your money."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graham- he's in a spot where he can lay back and admit how he feels. He's lucid enough to do so for everyone he is connected to.   
> Harry- I'm channelling my own dismay at dealing with renting a place and domestics. Which I have to do a lot of now that I moved. Again.  
> Ned- He's being stubborn and won't admit he's there yet. And he wants those pints!  
> I have been aiming for a weekly post, but I just started a new job and planning will eat me alive I hope to get the next chapter out next week, but we'll see.  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome!!


	7. I Wanna Say I Do, The Question Is Do You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's had a rough night when his ghosts and his demons come to haunt him. Fitzy sees the signs of past mistakes and decides to step in and help. Harry wakes up to an unexpected visitor and heart to hearts begin to be had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit that I wasn't expecting for such a long time between updates, but between sorting out my work stuff, a bit of a writing slump, two one shots that demanded to be written ("Been Wishing For You" and "In This Place I Found A Home"), and exhaustion, it took a bit. But here we are! Enjoy!

Harry was lying on his side, with his arm under his head and pillow, trying to find some semblance of rest. Despite the comfortable bed and his own exhaustion, he couldn’t get to sleep. His own brain was trying to do him in, running over the worst case scenarios for everything ranging from his classes, to his health, and to his relationship with Graham. 

He rubbed his eyes and tried to not get  _ so _ insecure and paranoid and overthink it all. He knew damned well he was the only one in Graham’s heart. He had seen and felt the countless ways that Graham had shown him.

Offering his own flat until he was able to come back was major proof. He hadn’t quite expected for Graham to have been so impulsively kind to him. Even his friends in the department hadn’t been on that level. When he mentioned he had to get his stuff out of his flat and the reason, Collins and Ned had offered to help and a couch until he found a place. 

Harry was touched, but had turned down the offers, explaining about Graham’s offer. Besides, even if he had needed to take the place, he wouldn’t have taken it. Collins was a sweet man, but much too high strung. Maybe even more than himself and that would have been a recipe for disaster and then some. 

As for Ned...

Well, Harry wasn’t sure how to feel about that offer. 

He knew that Ned and Dundy and Graham had a history. Maybe even with Fitzy, due to how close they were. He understood that, hell, he couldn’t expect for Graham to  _ not _ have a past. They were grown men, for fuck’s sake. 

He had his own history, the blue envelopes he was still receiving were proof of that. He wasn’t going to be a hypocrite with Graham. That was the last thing he would ever want to be with Graham.

Yet Harry couldn’t help but to wonder if their shared past wasn’t as over as it appeared. Especially whenever he found Ned or Dundy or both cuddling Graham in a way that screamed of an intimacy reserved for lovers. And the fact that they seemed to be there much more often than Harry himself was. 

More often than not, Harry felt like he was intruding upon them whenever he arrived. They always looked like they had been in the middle of something that no one else was privy to. And despite how welcoming they always were and how happy Graham was to see him, Harry wondered. 

Harry knew it was foolish, yet the doubt and suspicion wouldn’t leave him. 

_ “Yet here you are, still writing to your ex. How do you think that’s going to look when Graham finds out?” _ his mind jeered at him, making him groan as he sat up in bed.

His eyes flickered over to the blue envelope where he had left it on his dresser, too tired emotionally and physically to deal with it. He wondered if he should have already read what she needed to tell him, but he couldn’t. He only had tossed it on Graham’s dresser and purposely ignored it. 

Well, at least until now. 

Sighing, he turned on the bedside lamp that he was sure had come with the place. He doubted Graham’s taste in home decor ran to brown wood and brass. Or fake vintage. He padded over to the dresser and picked up the evelope, handling it gingerly. 

He didn’t want to read it at all, if he was honest. He hadn’t wanted to open that wound again. Especially not now that he had  _ finally _ found some level of happiness that didn’t involve pining for a place and a person that simply couldn’t  _ be _ . But thinking about Graham and Ned and Dundy, had pushed him to take care of his own loose ends. 

He studied it as he worked himself up to read it. He smiled a bit when he saw his own name written in a firm, but blocky script and the stamps that covered most of the upper right hand corner. 

His smile turned into a grin when he saw that. They didn’t have international stamps in Ikaluktutiak. They just stuck as many Canadian ones on as possible and sent everything on its way. He remembered how taken aback he had been, but then reasoned that it wasn’t any different from the English regional post. He shook his head and slid a fingernail under the flap to open it and finally see what Silna had to say. 

He pulled out the couple of sheets and unfolded them, his mouth twitching as he read about her life and what she was working on. She was still doing well, teaching in Arctic College and working in the community. He hadn’t expected any less. 

It had been what had drawn him to her. That steadfast devotion to her work and her people and the way that she worked hard for herself and for them. He had loved how she would look at him with those serious eyes of hers as they had lain under thick fleece blankets and listened to the wind as it blew into the bay. How her voice had been soft and quiet in the predawn light as she spoke. 

That strength that always awed him. How it sustained her and made him question exactly how she had developed it. How it never wavered compared to his own. How it felt like she was the one who could face the world with clear eyes while he wondered how he could go through life without falling at least a few times.

She was open, yet not. She had her own secrets. Places he couldn’t quite go due to who they both were. 

He pressed his fingers down on his closed eyelids, trying to not let the wash of loneliness get to him. He missed her. Missed Ikaluktuktiak, but it was done. He couldn’t ever go back. 

They were strangers and Harry was all too aware that he couldn’t ever really know even a fraction of her again.

Which led him to wonder if it would be the same with Graham. If he could ever really be intimate in that way with Graham. 

Harry pressed hard until he felt his eyes start to hurt before he lowered his hand and finished reading the letter. 

And gave an exclamation of surprise at the short postscript of her letter.

_ “I’ve accepted a position in Iqaluit to develop more language materials for the colleges. It wasn’t an easy decision, but the work is a new challenge. And yes, I did meet someone.He makes me happy. I hope you have that as well. Silna.” _

A picture was enclosed. It was a casual shot of her at her desk. She was dressed in a loose dark blue blouse and her hair was swept to the side. No more looped braids.

A fringe half hid her forehead, making her look more polished than before. But that wasn't the only change. She had two thin lines going down her chin. Huh. So she had decided to get them after all, Harry mused.

She was smiling. A soft, warm smile that still made Harry's heart beat a bit faster. It was so rare to see it and that made it more precious to him. 

He smiled back at the picture, but his heart wasn't in it. She wasn't smiling for him anymore. And that knowledge made his heart hurt just a bit with the ache of loss. 

She was firmly in his past now. He had Graham now. ( _ He did, right? _ )

He put the letter back into the envelope and went to bed, turning off the lights and feeling lost and numb until he was finally able to fall asleep. 

~*~*~*~*~

“Jesus Harry! You look like death warmed over!” Harry looked up blearily from the strong as hell cup of tea laced with too much sugar and blinked at Fitzy, who sat down at the table across from him, looking much too handsome and much too awake for Harry to cope with that afternoon. 

“Thanks, Fitzy. Don’t hold back. Tell me what you’re really thinking, please, I implore you,” Harry sniped back, drinking a quarter of the tea and making a face at the taste. 

“Hard night?” Fitzy asked gently, taking a large drink of his own strong coffee laced with condensed milk. 

Harry nodded, scrubbing his face roughly before yawning, “New place and overthinking. Only got a few hours of sleep. I’ve got two hours in the afternoon free before a lab and maybe that will help. And this," he added, gesturing to his tea and drinking more. 

Fitzy nodded, making sympathetic noises. He understood that  _ far _ too well. He doubted the tea would help. Harry looked ready to keel over, tea or not. And it worried him.

Even when Graham was first injured, Harry hadn't looked this wrecked. Something serious had happened. Something harsh enough to gut him like so. Fitzy itched to know so he could help somehow. Yet he didn’t want to come on strong and outright ask.

Did Graham  _ do _ something? Had Dundy…? 

He dismissed the thought automatically. Graham, for all his faults, was loyal. He was besotted with Harry, any idiot could see that. Even if he did get lonely or need comforting, he wouldn’t ever cross that line. Fitzy knew those three were close friends. But that was as far as it went. 

Fitzy doubted they had done more. Especially since Ned was starting to take notice of Jopson and Dundy himself was 

But then...

But he had seen the way that Harry’s eyes narrowed and gotten darker whenever Ned or Dundy were near Graham. Or the stiff way that he’d greet them. As well as how Harry’s mouth would harden if he found them sitting too close to each other. It wasn’t jealousy. Not yet. But it could easily turn into that if Harry wasn’t careful. Or thought there was more than what was really there. 

He had been there before and had made his mistakes. He didn’t want for Harry to do the same. Particularly when there was nothing there to do so. 

“Is it about Ned, Dundy and Graham?” Fitzy asked, wincing when the words were out of his mouth. So much for not asking. Or tact. 

Harry’s face went paler than before and he waggled a hand back and forth at that. 

“Sort of. Not quite,” He paused and took another swallow of the tea, wincing when he did, “Maybe a bit? Most of it had to do with a letter I got from my ex.”

Ftizy nodded, “That would do it. A good thing? Or a bad one?”

Harry shrugged, slumping back in his chair. “Still haven’t decided, to be honest. Things ended well. We did care about each other. Despite that, I just felt like I was always held apart from her somehow. You know? Like I couldn’t ever really know a side of her. No matter how long I would love her. Or try to figure it out.”

He looked down at the table and then back at Fitzy, “It feels the same with Graham. That I can only see bits of him. Yet not who he truly is and to wonder if I really know him. Or if I even have him. And I don’t know if I can go through that again. That uncertainty. It gutted me once. I don't think I could survive it,” Harry whispered harshly, his throat raw as he spoke. 

Fitzy sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead with two fingers as he mulled the situation over. He knew it was familiar, very familiar. In fact, he was sure that he had been in the same mindset as poor Harry when he had dated Dundy. And he didn’t relish anyone having to go through it again. Especially not Harry, who was an utter sweetheart of a man. One that Fitzy would have looked at again if his own wayward heart hadn’t been compromised and Graham wasn’t in the picture. 

“Well...Right now, Harry, I think you need some sleep. More than a couple of hours. Can your TA’s run the labs for you?” Fitzy asked as he reached over to shake Harry and make sure he hadn’t passed out completely. 

Harry blinked and pulled out his phone, “Evans should be able to, but I don’t think I should-”

“Harry, you’re exhausted and an emotional mess. You’ll be as useful as tits on a bull. You need to take care of yourself first. Evans is capable enough. Just text him,” Fitzy urged, watching Harry nod and fumble a few times before unlocking his phone and trying to do just that. 

Trying was the key word, since he could barely get his contacts list out before he sighed and gave the phone to Fitzy, “could you?”

Fitzy took the phone and easily found Evans’ contact info and sent off a quick message telling him that Harry was unwell and that Evans himself was in charge. 

A message to which Evan replied back with a  _ “Alright. I’ll man the fort. Take care of yourself, Harry.” _

Fitzy read it and nodded to a mostly asleep Harry, who blinked in an exaggerated fashion as he sluggishly took his phone back and shoved it into his messenger bag. 

Fitzy drank the last of his coffee and took his and Harry’s half-full cup and threw them into a nearby rubbish bin before helping Harry up. 

“I’m taking you home. Come on. Once you wake up, things will be better, I swear,” Fitzy muttered as he got Harry walking out of the lounge and towards the parkade where he had his car. 

He may be clueless about what to do with Crozier, Fitzy thought grimly as he got Harry out, but he knew he could fix this. And by god, he would do so. 

~*~*~*~*

Graham, despite the slow progress he made crutching back into his room, was pretty pleased with himself. He was finally able to get around on the forearm crutches he had been given and his leg wasn’t throbbing painfully whenever he moved around. It was slow, unlike his usual speed, but he was honestly relieved to not be stuck in bed or the chair anymore, he would take it. 

It also meant that he was for sure going home now. His doctor and nurses were pleased with his progress and he was assured that if not the day after, then Friday he would be released for sure. Arrangements for his physio had been made and Graham had signed the paperwork. Friday couldn’t arrive early enough for him. 

He had texted Harry about the news, but hadn’t gotten a reply yet. Ned and Dundy had sent back congratulations and gifs and that made up for Harry’s silence. Somewhat, but not completely and Graham felt slightly deflated at that.

It was great to get the messages from his best friends, but he had really been hoping Harry would reply. And it made him sad, since he wondered if things had started to fray between them. He had felt the dissonance in their relationship for a while now. And for the life of him, he didn't know what had caused it. Nor did he know how to fix it either.

Graham hadn’t talked to Ned or Dundy yet about it. Namely because he felt as if they were part of the reason why he and Harry were apart. Well, one of the reasons, he amended as he sat down heavily on his bed and rested his crutches on the nightstand for easy reach. He knew there was more, something Harry wasn’t telling him, but until they saw each other, Graham could only guess as to what it could be.

Swearing quietly, he shifted around on the bed to find a comfortable spot. He moved his legs up and positioned them so his broken leg wouldn’t hurt much and laid there, staring up at the familiar panels of the ceiling.

He wasn’t quite tired, but the short walk after physio had drained him enough to want to lie down and maybe read one of the new books Harry had been kind enough to bring him the last time he had stopped by. He had just picked up one of the paperbacks he had been reading when a dishevelled Fitzy entered the room and flopped down on the visitor’s chair beside his bed. 

Graham blinked at Fitzy, not sure how to react other than to put the book away and wait for Fitzy to get himself together before he asked what happened. 

It didn’t take long for Fitzy to put himself to rights by straightening his hair and taking off his coat before he turned to Graham. 

“I’m so sorry to barge in like this, Graham. I normally wouldn’t stick my nose in my friend’s business, but I can’t stand by the sidelines and watch Harry make the same stupid mistake I did with Dundy,” James blurted out in a rush, making Graham’s face go pale. 

“Did something happen with Harry? Is that why he’s not messaging?” Graham whispered, his eyes wide as he moved to grab his mobile from his nightstand.

“He’s sleeping. He worked himself up over you and his ex. But he’s fine. That’s the only reason he didn’t reply and oh bloody hell. Graham...I’m sorry to worry you. I cocked this one right up. Let me start from the beginning, alright?”

James pleaded while Graham nodded, his eyes narrowing as he did.

James took a deep breath and exhaled, centering himself and gathering his thoughts to expain what he meant about Harry and Dundy. 

“Graham, do you remember when I started dating Dundy?” James asked, turning to his friend and hoping he would start to get the hint. 

Graham nodded, his expression clearing up just a bit, giving James encouragement to continue. 

“And remember how I got when I always found you and Ned with him? Always sitting close to him? Sharing his space? His food?” James prompted, making Graham’s eyes widen with sudden understanding. 

“You accused Dundy of cheating on you with us! Yeah...Oh bloody fucking hell! Does Harry think that I’m shagging Nedward and Dundy?!?” Graham sputtered, his arms flailing as he tried to comprehend exactly how his partner would come to such a ludicrous conclusion. 

James watched, satisfied that he was right in dismissing the possibility of that having been the case. Graham, for all the masks he wore when working and dealing with others, couldn’t lie about the big things. He was utterly baffled and it would make it much easier to get sorted. 

“Yeah. He’s kind of getting to the same conclusion I made when I saw all of you together. And he got a letter from an ex that was hiding things from him, or just wasn’t being honest one way or another and he started to think that way too. You need to talk to him, Graham Cracker. Before it gets to be too late to do so,” James warned him, his own past mistakes all too clear in his mind. 

Graham groaned and rubbed his face and hair roughly.

“I knew that something was off with him the last few times that he was here and he looked at Ned and Dundy. I just was too tired or too oblivious to get why. But fucking christ! Cheating? Really? They’re my best friends! No fucking way I’d do that to my Harry!”

Graham shook his head, looking away from James, his fingers tapping sharply against his leg as he got himself lost in thought as to what to do next.

Fitzy watched him, used to him and Ned being lost in reveries, and checked his phone discreetly to find a message from Dundy and Ned. 

_ “Heard from Ned about Harry. Tell Graham we’re going to stay clear a bit until this gets sorted out. Dundy.” _ James nodded. It was for the best, despite them itching to come over and help. It had gone as well as expected the last time all three of them had tried it. 

Fitzy was a bit puzzled at the message until he recalled Evans  _ would _ have said something in the office, so of course Ned would have known. And of course he would have put two and two together once he talked to Dundy. Ned wasn’t as oblivious as Graham, so it made sense. But why was he texting?

“ _ Just dropped by Graham’s to check on Harry. He’s okay. I’ll stay in the front room in case anything else happens. Ned.” _

“What’s wrong? Did you hear from Harry?” Graham wondered anxiously, making Fitzy wonder what kind of face journey he must have been having if Graham was worried. 

“Ned. He’s at your place with Harry. They’re both fine, Graham. Nothing to worry about,” Fitzy assured him, shoving his mobile back in his pocket and focusing on his friend. 

Graham’s lips were pressed in a thin line and his eyes were the exact colour of blue ice. His shoulders were squared and the blanket was being kneaded between his hands and Fitzy found himself silently groaning. He knew what that meant when Graham got like that. And he was sure that he was probably not going to like what Graham was planning. 

“Alright Graham Cracker. What is it that you want me to do?”

Graham smiled. 

“Take me home.”

~*~*~*~*~

Harry was dreaming.

He knew he was because there was no way that Newcastle could get that much snow. Or have those pre-fab houses with the bright primary or wood coloured siding. Or the wind. 

And especially not Silna running in front of him, her dark red parka a bright spot in the whiteness. She was smiling as she ran, her hair loose as she turned to look at him before she turned and ran between the orange house and the cafe. 

He laughed, and put on a burst of speed to catch up with her. 

Only to stop and find Graham standing in the road in his long woolen coat and his hat, looking just like he did the first time that Harry noticed him. 

The incongruity of Graham in Ikaluktuktiak was enough to yank him out of the dream and into wakefulness. 

His eyes snapped open and he wasn’t sure if he was saddened or relieved to see the high white ceiling of Graham’s bedroom. He decided on being relieved as he rubbed his eyes and turned his head and came face to face with Graham.

“Hey Harry,” Graham whispered, reaching out to push an errant curl out of Harry’s face. 

“Graham? What are you doing here?! Do they know you’re out? And your leg! Are you-”

Graham laughed softly, pulling Harry closer. 

“I’m here to talk to you, my darling. And yes, they know. Don’t worry. It doesn’t matter. What matters is us getting our shit sorted. And we need to. Fitzy told me. So I had to come and explain,” Graham clarified, while Harry only nodded, too shocked to say anything else. “May I?”

Harry nodded, his eyes focused on Graham as he waited for him to speak, the dredges of the dreams and his earlier worries still muddying his mind. He also wanted to know once and for all if Graham would fully let him or not.

Graham smiled, then blew out a breath. “I realised after Fitzy showed up that things went fast between us. And we didn’t get time to really talk. Or the space. And one thing that I should have told you right away was that I’m on the autism spectrum.”

Harry blinked, then shook his head, letting out a low laugh as a few niggling clues came together.  _ Of course _ . No wonder why the textures drove him nuts and why he would need someone to ground him. Of course. It all made perfect sense now.

Graham let out a soft sigh of relief when he saw Harry’s acceptance, which pushed him to continue. 

“Ned is too and yes, we did date. All of us. And what I didn’t realise is that for us, being so close and seeking comfort in each other just made sense. It helped all of us and it has been so long that we didn’t think of how it would look to anyone else,” Graham sighed. 

“Fitzy reminded me of that, since he thought the same of us when he dated Dundy. You’re not the first to think that there was cheating going on and Harry, I promise-”

“I know,” Harry cut him off, kissing the corner of Graham’s mouth. “I know.”

“You do?” Graham asked, blinking in confusion. 

Harry nodded. “I do. I know Ned. He wouldn’t have had the bollocks to come here and check up on me if he was sleeping with you. He doesn’t have the guile. You just confirmed it that you don’t either. Both of you are damned honest. Neither of you has ever lied to me. So I believe you.”

Graham opened his mouth to ask a question, when Harry kissed him again. 

“Can you give me time for me to explain? Right now, I just want to lie with you and hold you. Can I do that, Graham darling? Tomorrow, I promise,” Harry whispered, his eyes drooping with the relieved exhaustion that flooded his body now that he knew his fears were utterly unfounded. 

Graham’s whispered, “Of course, darling,” was the last thing he recalled before sleep claimed him again and he dreamt of nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry-He's been burned before and is super cautious, so that's why he's in a way, jumping the gun with Graham, who is truly just clueless. Also, he and Silna split up due to cultural and career differences. No cheating happened whatsoever. Harry knows this, but he also felt like things could have possibly worked out? He's not in love with her still, just playing the should've, could've game.   
> Silna-In this story, for the purposes, Silna grew up in the neighboring hamlet of Cambridge Bay, (Ikaluktuktiak) rather than Gjoa Haven, where she technically would have come from according to the show and book. I made the decision after having long conversations with people in Cambridge Bay and the logistics. Plus, many people go back and forth due to relations and schooling.   
> Arctic College does exist and has the programs listed. The language and interpretation program is based in Cambridge Bay and in Iqaluit, hence the reason why Silna is where she is.   
> Silna's tattoos-Inuit tattoos are having a revival and women get them to mark milestones in their lives. After talking with two elders and an archaeologist who have them, I decided to have Silna do the same once she achieves her own goals in her life.   
> Also, I tried to portray her as her own person, but one that Harry feels he cannot connect to in the way *he* wants because they aren't meeting each other in a way he feels he can. It isn't Silna being ooh spooky and mysterious. It's her working within her own sphere and Harry, god love him, didn't click into it until it was too late.   
> It's also sort of based from RL in a way.  
> Graham-He really is that clueless. He wouldn't dream of cheating on Harry. He just missed a few clues and needed Fitzy to clue him in. He explained as best as he could, but Harry had enough of the pieces to get it. Graham is finally home now, so hopefully it will all balance out.   
> Fitzy-I swear his happy ending will arrive, as will Ned's and Dundy's!  
> Thank you for reading this far and if you'd be inclined, comments and kudos would be lovely! Cheers!


	8. Interlude-Ahead By A Century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silna muses on the past, on her work, and moving on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to originally write about Silna, but after being in the North and having a lot of conversations with local people regarding language, the past, Nunavut itself, and the role she took in the past chapter, this little interlude was born.

Silna had been in the middle of transcribing an elder’s story, checking the dictionary to check if her spelling was correct, she looked up and out the window. As usual, the drabness of the overcast day and the bright colours of the prefab buildings was the scenery that met her eyes. Along with the bits and pieces of scrubby brown vegetation not hidden by the quickly melting snow. She smiled faintly at the sight of that tenacious vegetation amongst the sandy dirt and stones. It was funny how, despite the weather turning, it was still growing strong. It provided a small bit of colour in the starkness of the land and she found her mind drifting towards her home across the water. 

She had to wonder how things were going in Gjoa Haven. Probably the same as here, she thought, wrinkling her nose at the thought of more mud and slushy weather to go through. It was something she was used to, but it didn’t mean she had to like it. 

She frowned and shook her head, trying to focus on her work. She had to wrap it up before she started to pack up her office for her big move. She was both excited to go, but reluctant to leave her adopted home. She liked it here, liked her work and the people that had embraced her and her father when they had first arrived. 

But Iqaluit beckoned and she couldn’t turn down the opportunity to help their languages survive. They had been lost during the residential school days, only six dialects remained out of twenty-five and even those dialects were on the verge of extinction. Very few people were fluent in Innuinaqtun, her father being one of the few. Silna was close. Maybe a few years more and she would be. 

But it wasn’t enough. Not yet at least.

When the opportunity came up, Silna couldn’t say no. So she had applied, gotten the positions and filled out the numerous piles of paperwork to get transferred over to Iqaluit. She had interviewed her successor and was wrapping up her work before she left in two weeks. It was a lucky thing that she was at the tail end of her project and could finish up and go on her merry way. 

Her eyes narrowed as she wondered if she would see the same sights in Iqaluit, but on a bigger scale. The North (She always thought of it that way, like a secondary character in the background of her life) was oddly enough, fairly uniform. The same prefab houses with their bright colours, the same Hondas in the summer months, the same skidoos in the winter. The sleds parked behind the houses. The same mud spattered trucks. 

She could picture it, even though she hadn’t been there before. It was expensive to go to the east. 

She was still musing about flight prices when a light green envelope landed on her keyboard.

“This came for you,” Anouk, her co-worker, told her before she exited, her arms full of envelopes as she made the mail walk of the afternoon. 

_ “Quana!” _ Silna called out, Anouk nodding in response to her thanks as she walked away.

Silna watched her go before looking down at the envelope, the faint smile back again as she looked at the spiky, hurried script of it. 

She would always be able to recognise his handwriting. She had always been fascinated by how fast he wrote and how focused he would be on his notes and drawings after spending hours out on the beaches and the water. She still recalled how his slender hands held a pen or a paintbrush whenever she was cataloguing his finds. She had liked his hands as much as his doe eyes and the cloud of hair that was he was never able to tame in the too dry winter. 

She missed him and wished she could see him again. Have tea with him again. Walk down to the Bay and the beach. The half-remembered bit of a song he loved to play came to her then, something about sitting silently and listening to their thoughts. 

Silence never bothered them. Silence was at home with them, something she found rare with other southerners. They had to fill the gaps with noise. Conversation. Anything to not have to sit and listen to the wind or the sounds of the storms. Or the stillness of the snow. 

She pushed those observations away and picked up the envelope, her fingers tracing the delicate hatchwork of the drawing he had inked there. She took note that it was a sketch of Mt. Pelly and was careful to open it, drawing out the letter inside. 

She read his news and was relieved to read about his classes, the trip, and that shadowy colleague that had inspired him to do one of the watercolours that he had enclosed in the letter. It was of British Columbia. All green trees and close spaces. Something she found as alien and as exotic as Harry no doubt had found the Arctic. 

She tentatively touched the paper, tracing the trees and the aggressively blue sky, so different from the grey and pale watery skies of her home and pushed it away, not sure what she was feeling after reading the letter and seeing his drawings. 

She knew she would remember him fondly. She knew he did also, but her home was here, in the North with the snow and the land and the waters around the islands and the bay. She wouldn’t ever find her herself so far away from where she truly belonged. Just like he wouldn’t ever belong where the green came and quickly went and no lush trees and bookshops and a warmer ocean surrounded his island. 

He had his dreams of wide oceans and she had her work, helping a language not fade away, not be destroyed like so many others had. 

She had known it was for the best, but she still thought of him. 

They just couldn’t quite fit in each other's lives without extinguishing what made them be  _ them _ .

She thought of that for a few minutes more before putting the letter and drawing back in the envelope and into her bag before she resumed her work for the day.

She had work to do.

_Notes:_

_Silna-I decided to make her work in preserving the language once I found out that Innuinaqtun is critically endangered and not many people are fluent in it. This was due to many factors: Smaller populations, residential schools wiping out many languages, parents not being unable to pass the languages down. There is a revival going on, and a new dictionary has been created, but there is a LOT of work to do. Think of the efforts being made to bring back Manx and Welsh. The number of dialects lost is accurate as far as I know._

  
_Harry-He appears as a fond memory to her and she does miss him, but she knows too well that the North would have consumed him (hah!). Just like her going to the UK would have consumed her. Not saying this is the case, since I have met people that came here in like the '60's and '70's and thrived and vice versa, but I'm riffing on the show a bit here._

  
_Flights-Yes, they are bloody expensive! Flying around the North can be prohibitive, even with stipends. Going east to Iqaluit is VERY expensive._

_I have tried to be respectful to Silna and to the Nunavummiut people and tried to portray her as her own person, wanting to do an important job for her community and not just a shadowy and mysterious woman Harry had a thing with. She is also a composite of people I have talked to and I have tried my best to make her a person._

_Title- The Tragically Hip "Ahead By A Century" which is one of their best songs. Which can be heard[Here ](https://youtu.be/QE2joQsWXJg)_


	9. No Dress Rehearsal, This Is Our Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Graham finally get a slice of domesticity once the air has been cleared up and Dundy shoots his shot and to his surprise, scores.

It was the scent of coffee that pulled him out of deep sleep. That and the buzz of his mobile as a text came in. Blearily, he raised his head and reached out for his mobile to check the message or email that had just been received. 

_ “Harry, sorry for the early message. Will you be coming in this morning? I can handle the class if not. Can you let me know? Evans.” _

As much as Harry wanted to stay home and spend the day with Graham, he couldn’t let his personal life bleed into his professional one. He  _ had _ been hired to teach after all and he couldn’t have Evans cover for him so much. He may have been capable, but he was still a student. 

Having made up his mind, He opened the messaging app and was about to send a text in the affirmative when his phone rang.

“Jesus!” Harry yelped, nearly dropping his mobile as he fumbled to answer.

He heard some shuffling in the kitchen, and glanced at the other side of the bed, realising that Graham was already awake and quite possibly in the kitchen. And the source of the coffee scent, no doubt. 

“Hey Harry, Ned here. Did I wake you guys?” Ned asked, sounding as if he was walking through a storm. Harry looked out the window, noting that the curtains had been pushed away and saw it was raining pretty heavily that morning. Seeing the grey dreariness made his determination to come into work waver. Especially since he would get a whole day with Graham if he stayed. Frowning, he half-heartedly pushed the thought away and focused on the conversation.

“No. I was awake. Why, what’s up? Did something happen?” Harry asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes roughly to fully wake up. 

“Just wondering if you were going to come in today or not. Personally, if I were you, I’d stay home. Weather’s utter shite, Evans is more than capable, and you and Graham need to sort yourselves out. Especially since he just got out of hospital and would appreciate you being with him for his homecoming. Oh and if you don’t come in, send Ross an email,” Ned concluded, making Harry blink as Ned’s monologue wound down and his words sunk in.

He rubbed his forehead and sighed heavily. He hadn’t considered what it would look like if he just cut and ran on Graham after leaving him hanging. Even if Graham was patient and easy going, it was still a shite thing to do. Particularly after he had discharged himself and went home to clear the air with Harry.

If Harry had any doubts about where he stood with Graham, well that action  _ definitely  _ dissolved them. Graham wasn’t fucking around and Harry needed to step up.

And Ned was right. The weather was shite.

“Yeah. Yeah. You’re right about that. I just- I’ll text Evans and email Ross.”

Ned made a small noise of agreement at that, “Alright. Take it easy, Harry. And Say hi to Biscuit for me and Dundy. We’ll see you guys in a bit.”

Harry laughed softly. “Sounds like a plan, Ned. And thanks.”

“No worries. Catch you later, Harry,” Ned replied before ending the call. 

Harry sighed heavily before sending the messages and shoved his mobile in his pocket, frowning a bit when he realised he was still in his sleep sweaty clothes from the previous day. He debated taking a shower or changing them, but he figured he had lingered long enough and headed to the small kitchen area. 

He made a small stop in the loo to at least wash his face and brush his teeth and then headed into the kitchen to find Graham sitting at the small table, his leg propped up on one of the chairs, dressed in a fresh t-shirt and pajama bottoms. His hair was somewhat tamed and he was watching Harry as he drank from his favourite black mug.

“Morning, Harry darling. Have a good sleep?” Graham asked, putting his mug down as Harry came over and stooped down to give him a brief hug and a dry kiss on his temple. 

“I missed this. There’s coffee still. And cream. But then, you probably knew that, since you were the one that bought it,” Graham pointed out wryly as he picked up a scone and took a bite. 

Harry nodded, stopping short when he saw Graham eating the scone. “We have scones?”

Graham nodded, swallowing the bite before answering, “Ned brought some. And eggs. Was going to make them, but my leg put an end to those ambitions.” 

He added ruefully, gesturing to his leg, which had several of the couch cushions under it. 

“Does it hurt terribly?” Harry asked, forgetting the coffee in favour of checking Graham’s leg over. 

Graham only blinked as Harry set to it, performing the same checks that the doctors had in hospital, “Not as long as I’m sitting. It’s just sore right now and yes, I took some paracetamol, before you ask. Learned my lesson about manning up.”

Harry only smiled as he briefly looked up from his check. He recalled that time Graham had insisted the pain wasn’t bad, not wanting to take the painkillers that knocked him out and cut his time with Harry short. Yet he ended up in such agony that Harry had raised the alarm, the situation ending up with Graham knocked out and lectured by both Harry  _ and  _ his doctors when he came to. He hadn’t ever done  _ that _ again. 

“Good. Your toes look good and you can move them. So you did the right thing. It would be an utter shame if you had to go back to hospital again.” Harry gently patted Graham’s ankle before turning to go get his coffee, sighing happily when he got his first kick of caffeine in. 

Graham smiled, taking a sip of his own still hot coffee, watching Harry close his eyes as he savoured the strong, milky coffee. They stayed like that, in that comfortable silence, before Harry finally opened his eyes to look at Graham. 

“Let’s have some breakfast, then I’ll tell you everything. I promise,” Harry stated as he took another swallow of coffee. 

Graham nodded, “No pressure, Harry darling. Take as much time as you need.”

Harry smiled, “Thank you. But still. Eggs and bacon alright?”

Graham grinned, “Perfect. Thank you, darling.”

Harry felt himself flushing in pleasure at hearing the pet name. He hadn’t ever had one and Graham’s low, soft voice made it a caress that warmed his chest. He liked it and was glad he had it. It felt wonderful and he didn’t give a damn if he sounded cheesy. He had been alone too damned long. He was entitled to find his partner’s pet names cute. 

He took another sip of his coffee before he put it on the table and went to make them breakfast. The methodical work of gathering the ingredients, preparing them, and cooking them helped him to put his thoughts in order. 

Once he had plated the eggs, bacon, and toast, he had a definite idea of what he would say to Graham. He brought the plates to the table, as well as cutlery and sat down across from Graham. 

“Oh wow! This looks amazing! I definitely lucked out if this is the kind of stuff you make on the reg! Cheers, Harry darling!” Graham exclaimed, digging in and closing his eyes as he ate. Harry laughed softly, but he was more than pleased to see Graham enjoy the breakfast that was probably better than what they had served in hospital. 

He dug into his own plate, both eating in companionable silence, the conversation not addressed until Graham pushed his empty plate away and looked at Harry meaningfully.

Harry smiled wryly, taking one last swallow of coffee before he spoke. 

“I did say, I would explain today and I will. I promise I won’t leave you hanging,” Harry whispered, swallowing before he continued. Graham nodded and gestured for him to continue. 

Harry nodded, “I used to live in Nunavut when I was doing my field research and I fell in love with a woman there. She was my first serious relationship and I was gone,” Harry looked down at his hands, trying to not let himself get swept away by painful nostalgia.

“If she had asked, I would have stayed. Even if it meant not finishing my degree. I loved her and the north that much. But in time, I saw that she couldn’t love me the way I wanted her to. Or the way I loved her, “ Harry finished quietly. 

Graham’s mouth tightened at the corners, his eyes going a clear ice blue with emotions, but he waited for Harry to continue. 

“We ended it on good terms, but yeah, it hurt. Especially when I realised that I hadn’t really known her like I thought I did. There was a part of her that she held apart, that I never would know,” Harry concluded, making Graham groan as the pieces came together.

“Oh Jesus fuck, Harry! No wonder why you thought that about Dundy and Ned and I! Christ, no! Harry, it was never like that!” Graham exclaimed, making Harry reach out to grab one of Graham’s hands to reassure him. 

“I know now! I really do! I just put two and two together and got like six. It didn’t help much that I was a bit jealous of the time you all spent together and I was running on fumes. A letter from her was the last straw, “ Harry added, then cleared his throat, “ So yeah. That’s why I acted a fool and thought that of you, Graham Cracker. I was punishing you for a past mistake and I’m sorry for it.”

Graham shook his head, patting Harry’s hand with his own, “It’s okay, Harry. I get it. I really do, now that I got the whole story. We’ve been together for what, a month and some? And it’s been stress after stress. Something was bound to give and this was it.”

Harry nodded, relieved that Graham had got it and wasn’t angry over Harry’s assumptions. In fact, he seemed vaguely amused and resigned. Something that Harry would definitely ask about later. Right now, he needed to know if things were truly okay with them and that they could definitely move past this. “So, do you think we can move past this? Start clean?”

Graham smiled, not even needing to think about it, “Of course, my love.”

Harry sighed in relief. Even though he was sure that Graham would agree, he still doubted.

“I care about you and what we have here to give it up without a fight. I want you, Harry Goodsir. I want you very much,” Graham added quietly.

Harry swallowed hard and felt his face flush a darker pink at Graham’s tone and his words. Those words were what emboldened him to move to Graham’s side and pull him to his feet. He wrapped his arm around Graham’s waist and pulled him into a kiss, steadying him as they did. 

God, he had missed this. And from the soft moan that slipped Graham’s lips, he wasn’t the only one that felt the same. 

“Can I show you how much I want you now?” Harry asked softly once the kiss had broken. Graham’s cheeks were bright pink and his eyes crystal clear with desire as he nodded.

“You can start anytime you want. Just been waiting for you to say the word, love.”

~*~*~*~*~

Dundy was sitting in the small office they all took turns using for office hours and tried to stifle a yawn as he pulled his mobile out to check the time. He had an hour left and he was sure he was going to fall asleep if no one showed up. A few students had appeared earlier and had staved off the exhaustion that had been creeping up on him all day. 

But now, with the day being shite, he sincerely doubted anymore would show up before his evening class. So he had to find ways to stay awake. Caffeine had only helped so much with the adrenaline crash after the whole Graham and Harry drama had finally been concluded. 

Speaking of…

He checked his messages and sighed when he found nothing from either Graham Cracker or Nedward. He was itching to find out if it all had been resolved, but so far, nothing. 

Not even Fitzy had any clue. But Dundy figured that was the case with him juggling his own and half of Graham’s classes. Jopson looked irritable and Crozier was looking extra harried after a meeting with Clarke Ross so Dundy just stayed clear. 

And tried to not fall asleep as well. 

He yawned and decided to make himself another mug of tea. Leaving a note on the door he’d be back in five minutes, he went to the tea and coffee corner and did just that. He thanked whoever had been there first for both the water and leaving him the last bag of Earl Grey and some cream. No biscuits though, but beggars couldn’t be choosers, he reminded himself as he went back to the office to wait. 

He set the mug down, checking his mobile again and finding only shipping notifications and emails. Nothing from Ned or Biscuit either. The others were teaching, so no news there. He debated texting Goodsir, but felt slightly awkward at reaching out. They knew each other, but after finding out what Goodsir thought they were doing with Biscuit, he didn’t feel like he could just text him. He knew his friends thought he had brass bollocks, but even that was a bit too much for him. 

He put his mobile in his pocket and reached to his tea, taking a cautious sip and sighing when he found it just right. He took a bigger sip and closed his eyes at the taste of it. He was still sitting like that, savouring his tea when he heard a soft knock on the door. 

His eyes snapped open and he hastily put his mug down and straightened up in the chair. The last thing he needed was for his students to catch him in an unguarded moment. He liked his students, but he wasn’t keen on them seeing past the professiona front.

“Come in!” He called out, expecting a first year wholly confused by the syllabus or one of his third or four year students asking for help for the start of a thesis. 

He was certainly  _ not _ expecting for Henry Collins, (What the hell was it with all the repeating names in this bloody university? And in one department too!) to be the one popping into his office. 

He seems almost out of place, with his height and broad shoulders, thick knitted jumpers, and head of dark wild curls and that unshaven face of his. There were water droplets shining in his hair like diamonds, making him look like he had stepped out of some Russian folktale. Dundy blinked, finding himself at a loss as he took all of Collins in. It was as if he was finally seeing the man after just being aware of him in the periphery. 

Sure, Dundy knew of him. Faculty parties and meetings had seen to that. Sometimes they had even exchanged greetings when he had come to pick up Ned and nod to Fairholme whenever he wasn’t being entranced by Hodgson and his fucking theremin. But Dundy couldn’t really ever recall being  _ alone _ with the man. Much less what he actually taught. Probably Ecology or Marine Biology or something to do with that. 

“Hello. Is this a bad time?” Collins’ soft voice asked, breaking Dundy out of his musings and realising that he probably had been staring at the poor man, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but under Dundy’s scrutiny. 

“Oh Christ! I’m sorry about that! I didn’t mean to be so rude! You surprised me, Mr. Collins!” Dundy exclaimed, standing up and gesturing to the other chair in the room. 

“Please, have a seat. Could I get you anything?” Collins blinked again, his face turning pink as he did as he was bid, his dark eyes focused on Dundy, who was starting to feel his composure slip away a little  _ too _ quickly. 

“No, thank you, Err, Mr. Le Vesconte?” Dundy waved the name away as he settled down into his chair, noticing the way that Collins himself only relaxed when that happened. Dundy filed that away for future reference, guessing that there was a story there. 

“Dundy, please. Le Vesconte just makes me feel like the most pompous twit ever. So Collins, if I may call you that, what can I do for you?” Dundy asked, cheerfully, hoping to put Collins far more at ease than he was.

“Oh. Right. I was looking for Harry, actually. I would have asked Ned, but he’s got labs until the evening and I need to work on my part of a joint lab Harry and I are conducting soon. I ran into Jopson and he said you’d know?”

Dundy opened his mouth to reply when his mobile buzzed at him. He looked down and would have ignored it if it hadn’t been for the message being from Harry himself. 

“Can you excuse me? It’s actually Harry,” Dundy apologised, waiting until Collins nodded before reading it 

_ “Hey Dundy. Couldn’t get a hold of Ned. I’m fine and so is Graham, but we’re taking it easy today. I’ll be back tomorrow. Anything pressing I need to know?” _

Dundy glanced at Collins, who was looking around the small office before he replied. 

_ “Ned’s in labs until the evening. Just found out from a Mr. Collins. Who desperately is looking for you. Should I tell him you’ll be back or will you? Dundy.” _

He looked up to see Collins watching him, waiting for an update. 

“Harry’s off for the day and evening, but he will be back tomorrow. Do you have his number?” Dundy asked, pushing aside the question as to why Collins had come all this way rather than email. Or wait for Ned. 

Collins shook his head, his face going a deeper shade of pink, “I lost my mobile recently and Harry’s schedule mirrors mine. Didn’t need to text him at all. And I did send him an email. Jopson saw me getting a bit tense and suggested seeing you.”

Dundy nodded, making a sympathetic noise at the story of the lost mobile and quashing the urge to get out from behind his desk and wrap an around the man and assure him things would be fine. He looked like he was so distraught that Dundy had the impulse to just buy him a drink and walk him to his office. Or home. 

That one kind of made him start, but he didn’t get a chance to examine the thought further when his mobile buzzed again. 

_ “Dundy! Harry’s emailing Collins what he has. Also said if you could go ahead and text him Harry’s number so he has it in the future. And Dundy, be gentle. He’s still recovering from a bad dive. And ask when the next rugby night is on. Graham. PS- It’s okay. No repeat of the Footie incident. GC.” _

Dundy snorted, making Collins look up at him, confusion writ wide on his face. 

“Sorry, Collins. I got a reply. Harry’s emailing what he has and if I could get your number, I’ll send you his number so this doesn’t happen again. And Graham’s asking when the next Rugby night is?”

Collins was fumbling into his pocket for his mobile when the last message made him light up.

“Tuesday. Wait, Graham’s okay now?” 

Dundy nodded, surprised that Collins and Graham knew each other well enough to have rugby nights. 

“Yeah. Yeah...He just got home yesterday. That’s why Harry’s not been in,” Dundy explained as he tried to recall if he had ever seen Collins visiting. 

“Oh that explains it then! Yeah, I sent Graham a card when I heard. I, uh, don’t do well with hospitals,” Collins’ explained in a strained voice, clearly not keen to explain any further.

“Fair enough. Not really the best of places to visit or be in. So what’s your number?” Dundy asked briskly, smoothing over the awkwardness of Collins’ statement. He had learned that trick from dealing with Ned and Graham and used it often. 

Collins looked utterly relieved and rattled off the numbers for Dundy, who quickly texted Harry’s and Graham’s numbers. He let out a pleased hum when his phone buzzed and he had all of the numbers. 

“You have mine also, if you ever feel like hitting me up for coffee,” Dundy found himself saying, his eyes widening when he realised what he had just said. He stared at Collins, an apology on his lips when the other man laughed. Dundy only stared at Collins, wondering if he had gone too far when the other man nodded, wiping his eyes as he got himself under control.

“That’s...Well...That’s yeah. I’d like that. In fact, would today do? I’m free this afternoon. You?”

Dundy gaped at the other man for a few moments before checking his schedule. Office hours over. A class at seven. 

“Yeah...Yeah. I have to be back at seven for a class. But yeah. Sure.”

Collins grinned as he stood up. “Get your stuff, then we can get mine. The coffee shop is closer to my department.”

Dundy nodded, too dumbfounded to reply. 

Huh. Well. He never thought that would actually work. 

Guess shooting off his mouth  _ did _ work once in a while. Huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Graham-I didn't want to re-hash the conversation, but felt that they needed to address this between them and work things out. So now Ned and Jopson and Crozier and Fitzy need to get their shit together and bonus!  
> Dundy-He's literally just that guy who is like " Ohh pretty! Can I have it?" and just goes for it. Responsible, yet with poor impulse control.   
> Collins-He's another dark horse in the pairing stakes and yes, something happened, but not elaborating until way later, lest I end up writing a novella about his past. Nope! Let's just say he's dealing with mental and physical trauma and is actually getting help for it.   
> RL gutted us this week, hence the delay, but I hope you enjoy and drop a comment or kudos!


	10. In the Matrix of Your Garden, I Found You In Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Graham finally get the chance to consummate their relationship, and Crozier gives Fitzjames the news of an opportuniry, leading to James taking drastic action and Dundy to rally up the betting pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a heads up: First part is a bit of sex, with mutual handjobs happening. The second part is just two idiots finally making a move and getting together. We are getting close to the end, so we have one more couple left and the pool will end.   
> Title is from 'Eye Conqueror' by 3EB.

Harry's eyes got darker when Graham admitted that he had been waiting for him. It made his own yearning well up, hot and implacable from the place that he had pushed it to all those weeks. Buried it as he had pushed through work and the tangle of his own emotions. He finally had the chance to release it with the man that had captured his heart and he wasn't about to let the chance slip through his fingers. 

Harry had waited long enough for this. To show his Graham exactly how much he loved him and wanted him and not have it tainted with the past or his doubts. 

He kissed Graham once again before he manouvered both of them to their bedroom. It was slow going until he got Graham on the bed, shoving pillows under his leg to keep him comfortable before he kissed him hard. Graham moaned and started to paw at Harry's clothing, urging him to take it off.

Harry obeyed, glad to get rid of yesterday's shirt and trousers, shucking them off and throwing the clothing to the far corner of the room. He straddled Graham, kneeling above him as he trailed kisses from Graham's jaw down to his neck, where he couldn't help but to leave a red mark as he sucked on it. The taste of Graham's clean skin with a tinge of cedar soap made Harry moan. He wanted so much to taste every inch of him.

"Your turn," he muttered, pulling away to tug Graham's own t-shirt off, leaving him bare for Harry's eyes. 

Harry found himself licking his lips when Graham's chest was exposed. It wasn't quite the same as it had been in the summer. Graham was pale and softer and the scars were still a dark angry red against his kin. But he still made Harry swallow and his cock to get hard. Graham was a gorgeous sight for the eyes and Harry was still surprised Graham had chosen to be with him. 

He bent down, careful to not put his weight on Graham's leg and kissed his chest, filing away the way that Graham shivered whenever his lips touched the scars. He would have stayed there, kissing the raised lines if Graham himself hadn't reached up and pushed him down lower. Harry obeyed the unspoken command, moving down Graham's body, kising Graham's belly and nosing down at the waistband of his pajama pants. 

He paused then, looking up at Graham, who only nodded, his breath coming in rapidly as he watched Harry go lower. His cheeks were dark pink and he was grabbing the sheets to ground himself for what was to come. Seeing the effect on him encouraged him to keep going. 

He kissed Graham’s belly once more and slid up his body again, moving to lie on his side facing Graham, who turned his head to look at him, his brows furrowed in confusion at the change of positions. The look disappeared when Harry pulled him so that they were lying flush against each other. He lifted Graham’s leg over his hip, and it was then that Harry slid his hand inside Graham’s trousers and boxers to squeeze at his hardening cock. 

“Just wanting to be creative. I want to see your face when I take you apart,” Harry murmured as he palmed Graham’s cock, moving up and down the shaft, thumbing at the slit as he did so. He spread the precome down, using it as lube as he moved his hand up and down the shaft. He watched Graham’s wide eyed face, taking his cues on where and when to press by the soft moans and gasps that left Graham’s throat. 

He worked Graham into a frenzy, wincing when Graham clutched at his arm and dug his nails in. Whether to stop him or to encourage him to continue, he wasn’t sure. He only knew that he wanted for Graham to lose control and spill all over his hand. He wanted to do this, to make him come as hard as he could and blow his mind. 

Harry continued, ignoring the ache of his own cock in favour of Graham coming first. He bit his lip as Graham’s flush covered all of his face and went down his neck and chest. He hadn’t ever seen Graham so worked up and by his own hand. Graham’s hips jerked up, his breathing getting rougher and faster as Harry touched a particular spot. He pressed on it again, making Graham’s hips arch up and a yelp be torn from his throat as he came all over Harry’s hand. 

He collapsed back on the bed when he finished, and it was all that Harry could do to keep himself from spilling right then and there. He bit down harder, stroking Graham through the afterschock of his orgasm until Graham’s breathing slowed down. It was only then that he moved to get up and get a washcloth, but was stopped by Graham’s hand clamping down on his wrist. 

“My turn now, darling,” Graham murmured, kissing Harry breathless as he slid his hand down Harry’s own boxer briefs. He wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock, squeezing and stroking it with just the  _ right _ amount of pressure that had him groaning and gasping in no time. Graham laughed softly, his eyes alight with pleasure at making Harry’s head spin with every touch. 

He stroked Harry with pracitced ease, making him whimper and cling to him as Graham stroked him, pressing down on a few spots that had Harry seeing stars. More so when Graham moved to caress his balls and run a nail down his taint, pressing down and making Harry jump. He was so damned close, more so after Graham had done that. 

Once Graham squeezed his cock again, he knew he wasn’t going to last another minute. 

“I want you to come for me, Harry. Can you do that? Come for me, darling,” Graham whispered, nipping Harry’s ear sharply as he moved his hand just right and Harry was  _ done _ .

With a hoarse yell, Harry spilled, his vision going black and his cries loud and echoing in the room as he came. His hearing buzzed for a bit before he was finally able to focus on Graham’s proud smirk. 

Harry only blinked sleepily as Graham leaned over to give him a soft kiss. 

“Liked that, darling?” Graham asked, giving Harry one last squeeze before sliding his sticky hand out of Harry’s boxers.

Harry laughed, “As if you even have to ask! Christ Graham! I can’t wait for you to shag me legless!” 

It was Graham’s turn to laugh at that, “Me too, darling. Me too.”

Harry kissed him, then made his way awkwardly to the loo to shuck off his boxers and wipe himself clean. Once everything was gone, he wet a washcloth and did the same for Graham, who had done the preliminaries before Harry finished off the job. 

“Thanks, darling,” Graham whispered, his eyes half-closed when Harry went to pick up the dirty clothes and cloth and shove them in the hamper for later. He came back to the bed and spooned Graham, wrapping his arm around Graham’s waist and crashing out completely. 

~*~*~*~*~

Fitzy was at his desk, circling the marks on the rubric before adding up the total on the essay he was marking when someone knocked on the wall of his cubicle. 

He turned his chair, not stopping to think why anyone would be at the office so late when he came face to face with Professor Crozier. Who was looking slightly subdued and worn at the edges as he stood there in his dark cardigan and dark jeans. 

And who wouldn’t quite meet his eye for most of the semester, despite them both knowing that Crozier had lost his antagonism of James monhs ago. And had been leaving coffee as a peace offering and a thank you on his desk every week after that. 

James wasn’t blind. He knew that things had shifted for the better between them ever since poor Graham was out of comission. Sure, they couldn’t help but to fall into old patterns sometimes, but it was so rare that even Jopson had remarked on the changed atmosphere of the office. For once, they could keep plants and not have them die off. 

But James wasn’t going to let himself get even the smallest bit of hope. Not when he would see Cracoft and Crozier chatting as they left Ross’ office. He could see the looks Crozier gave her and he could add two and two together. So he never let himself think of it. 

In fact, he had taken to avoiding Crozier and with Graham and Harry’s situation, it had been easy to do. But now that they had resolved the miscommunication and were home, an exit was gone. 

And it was all too obvious when Crozier gave him a faint smile before he spoke. 

“I’m sorry to bother you, Fitzjames, but I need to speak with you. Do you have a minute?”

Fitzy nodded mutely, putting the essay down and folding his arms across his chest as he did. As much as he wasn’t looking forward to having the conversation, he could see that Crozier needed to speak with him. And he didn’t have it in him to be petty or point out the piles of marking he and Fairholme had to split between them. 

“I just came from a meeting with Ross and Jane Franklin and they have asked me to step up as joint dean of the University with Ross.” 

Fitzy could only blink at that bomb, not quite sure what the hell that would mean for him and the rest of the staff. 

Or why it was happening in the first place.

“Did they give any reason as to why? I mean, I thought Ross was doing well?” Fitzy asked, his midn racing as he went through any faculty gossip he had picked up from his trips to the sciences and maths and arts departments. 

Crozier’s mouth twisted unpleasantly before he replied, “Anne Ross is expecting and her health isn’t good. She is stepping down from her position in the art department and Ross has decided to go part time with me for the rest of the year. Which leaves this department without a head.”

Fitzy nodded at that and tried to tamp down his curiosity as to what would be the solution to this situation. 

“Would you be interested in splitting the duties between you, Dundy, and Graham once he comes back? It will start next semester and gives you all time to get used to the role.”

Fitzy blinked, his hands going cold as he absorbed what he had just been told. 

“I...I thank you for thinking of us for this position. But why three people?”

Crozier let out a bark of a laugh at that, “Because you still will be able to teach and publish. Otherwise, you’d be limited to a class and bored to tears. And none of you would be happy doing that. And trust me, I’ve seen all of you at your limit. Dundy would create chaos, Gore would have epic meltdowns, and you’d get blind drunk.”

Fitzy blushed at that, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to refute the claims and failing miserably. Crozier was all too right and he didn’t know whether to be flattered or pleased that Crozier had watched them all so closely throughout the years. 

“James, despite the fact that we’ve not always seen eye to eye at work, I am aware of what you’re capable of. And what you and Dundy have done to keep the faculty running smoothly while checking on Gore is impressive. So again, will you accept?”

James nodded, not hesitating. It would mean a step up in his tenure track as well as more chances to get out with Dundy and Gore. Maybe even charm some of the old money for donations and expand the university. He looked at Crozier, who nodded once he realised what had crossed his mind. 

“You’re pretty enough, James. It should work,” Crozier added as he moved to exit James’ space, leaving him with his mouth agape at the compliment. 

Wait...Crozier thought he was capable? And pretty?

He dropped the paper and stood up, grabbing Crozier’s sleeve before he could leave and tugged him back. 

“You think I’m capable enough to be the head of the department? And pretty?” James demanded, pulling Crozier close so that only an inch of space was between them. 

Crozier blinked at James’ aggressive line of questioning. 

“Yes. I do. On both.” 

James nodded, “And when were you going to tell me?”

Crozier raised an eyebrow, “Honestly? Never. I mean, you’re surrounded by younger and much more personable and-”

James didn’t let him finish, cutting him off with a kiss that was so forceful he pushed Crozier against the partition, nearly knocking it over as they did.

“And here I was thinking Blanky was being fascetious when he said you had your eye on me,” Crozier managed to rasp out once they had broken off the kiss. 

James scoffed at that, “Crozier, I think the only person that didn’t see it was you. The betting pool is going to go  _ insane _ once it gets out.”

Crozier laughed, “I was that clueless then?”

James gave him a look, which had Crozier raising his hands in surrender. 

“Alright. Alright. I get it! I get it!” 

“Get what?” Dundy asked, dragging a dishevelled Collins into the office. 

Who instantly lost the dazed look and zeroed in on Crozier and Fitzjames standing too close together and looking far too flushed for being inside the office.

“The kitty is up for grabs, that’s what,” Collins noted, making Dundy cackle as he got his phone out. 

“Fuck my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on wrapping up this story hopefully this month, but RL has seriously taken me out. Basically work has been challenging for a LOT of reasons and when I get home, I'm in no frame of mind to do much but take care of myself and sleep. It's been hella tough these past couple of weeks so I'm really pleased I managed to get this chapter out. I'm hoping that next week will have similar results. 
> 
> Again, thanks to all that read and don't forget to drop a line or a kudo!


	11. I'm Waiting For That Slow Dance, So I Can Feel Your Arms Around Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Graham have breakfast together before work. Ned and Jopson surprise the others and Fitzy keeps losing bets.

The alarm rang out in the darkened room, stirring Harry and Graham awake long enough to silence it and for Harry to fall back into Graham’s arms and lie there until he woke up enough to get out of bed and start the day. Graham pulled him into a hug and sleepily kissed him, sliding his leg between Harry’s own. 

Graham nuzzled Harry, making his partner groan as he recalled the day. No time for a leisurely lie in, never mind an interlude. They both had morning classes to get to. Or in Graham’s case, a staff meeting with Dundy and Fitzy in preparation to take over the faculty once Crozier became the head with Ross. 

Something that had kept his mind busy while he worked on getting his leg back to normal and himself back in shape. A slow, but steady process that Harry could barely help from noticing whenever Graham would walk around the flat shirtless and wearing low slung track bottoms and nothing more. Graham had gained muscle back and Harry couldn’t help but reach out and caress his back whenever he passed by his partner. Something Graham clearly enjoyed, since he always turned to give Harry a brief kiss as he passed. 

Something that made Harry flush pink at and just made him appreciate Graham just a little bit more. He knew Graham felt the same since he would get one of Graham’s small grins in return before he would go off to do his own thing. Harry would watch him go and grin to himself, glad to see Graham was falling back into his normal again. 

He was still thinking about this when Graham shifted and reached over to his own mobile and checked it. 

“Thursday. Fuck. I guess we gotta get up now,” Graham mumbled, planting a dry kiss on Harry’s neck before bounding out of the bed and to the loo. 

Harry laughed softly to himself, listening to the sounds of Graham getting ready. He stayed in bed until his mobile chirped again, letting him know it was definitely time to get going. 

Sighing, he gathered up his clothes, then padded to the kitchen area to put the kettle on for the morning tea and oatmeal. He moved his clothes to his spot and puttered around the kitchen, getting the breakfast things ready. He had just popped the tea bags into the mugs when the door to the loo opened to let a wide awake Graham out. 

“Got the kettle on? Oh brilliant! Loo’s yours. I’ll keep an ear out,” Graham got out, heading to their room and then coming back fully dressed while Harry only shook his head and smiled. He left Graham to finish their breakfast while he too got cleaned up and dressed for the day. Once he was ready, he found tea and breakfast all ready and Graham smiling at his mobile. 

“What’s up?” Harry asked, pouring cream into his tea and sugar in his oatmeal. 

Graham smirked, turning the mobile to show Harry what he was smiling at.

“ _ Pool results are in for Crozier and Fitzjames. Gore was the winner, lucky sod! Dundy’s giving you the money. As for the rest-Little and Jopson is still going. Better luck and Graham, don’t even THINK of winning this one!- Blanky” _

Harry passed the mobile back, his lips twitching at the message, “I swear he’s some kind of old god or cryptid or something to know all of this even while being stuck in Patagonia while it was all happening.” 

Graham nodded, taking a sip of his tea as he took the mobile and typed back an answer to Blanky. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised. Crozier told me some stories that make me think he is. That man does not give a flying fuck for anything at all. It’s amazing how he’s managed to stay in academia this long.”

Harry laughed, “In that case, he definitely is one.”

Graham nodded, finishing off his tea and his breakfast, “He must be. Man’s got the devil’s own luck. Anyways, I think the meeting will run late, so would you like for me to pick you up after your lab final?”

Harry swallowed the last spoonful of his oatmeal and the last of his tea, nodding as he did. 

“Yes, that would be lovely, Biscuit darling. We can maybe go-Oh! Collins asked if you’d be up for going out to the pub this evening?”

Graham grinned, “Fuck yeah! It’s been ages since we got together with Collins! It’s going to be epic.”

He gathered the dishes and put them in the sink, filling it with water and fairy liquid to wash later. He started to whistle as he set them to soak before going to get his messenger bag. Harry only watched him go as he too, gathered up his bag and coat. He slipped it on, and couldn’t stop the small smile that crossed his face as he watched Graham go. 

Despite them having lived together for almost two months now, he still couldn’t get over how cheerful and energetic and sweet Graham was. How affectionate and how much he cheered Harry’s days. He couldn’t help the warmth that rose in his chest whenever they spent time together, no matter how long or short the time.

It wasn’t always easy. They got into disagreements. Graham had his moments and Harry needed his time alone. But they still managed to work things out between them. And Harry was glad that they could, instead of giving up and walking away. 

It was mornings like these, with their calm domesticity that made it all worthwhile in the end and he was glad he could share that with Graham. And going by the way that Graham would hold him and kiss him...Harry knew Graham felt the same.

“What are you smiling at, Harry darling?” Graham asked, kissing him as he pulled his hat on.

“You. Us. How much I love you.” 

Graham took Harry’s hand and kissed it, his eyes a dark sapphire as he did. 

“I love you as well, Harry.”

~*~*~*~

“You know, if you weren’t one of my closest friends, I’d deck you. Just saying,” Dundy growled as he handed the crumpled notes over to a gleeful Graham, who counted his winnings of the pot and shoved it in his wallet. 

“You know the pool is still out for Ned and Jopson. And you did win thirty pounds from no one guessing about you and Collins,” Graham pointed out while Dundy gave him an unimpressed scowl before they set off to their office. 

Dundy wanted to stay annoyed, but couldn’t stay that way as he thought of Henry, his sweet and gentle partner whom he had dropped off at the Science building amongst cheers and raucous commentary, mostly from Blanky and Fairholme. 

“I swear that Fairholme was going to have a stroke once he put two and two together. Then he had the fucking nerve to get all huffy when I pointed out how often he sneaks out to play Hodgson’s fucking theremin.” Dundy pointed out, grinning when Graham started to cackle at the comment. 

“Are we talking figuratively or literally?” Graham managed to choke out, practically weeping as he laughed at the mental image that brought. 

Dundy snorted, his mouth twitching as he tried to not laugh, but failed miserably. Trust Graham to be the one to ask that. 

“Probably both. I’m pretty sure he’s picked it up. Ned was muttering something about the lab being even louder with those two and Henry’s not amused either. Does something to the aquarium,” Dundy returned once he was able to speak without gasping with laughter at the idea of straightlaced Fairholme actually  _ playing _ a theremin. 

As far as he knew, Fairholme played footie and maybe rugby. Nothing more. 

“He must really be into Hodgson then,” Graham noted after a few moments of them catching their breath and being able to continue the conversation and their walk across the campus towards their own faculty building.

“I’d assume so. Or he would have moved offices already. Hodgson’s not exactly the most extroverted person to have around. Even Ned has no actual fucking clue about him,” Dundy commented as they walked, waving and nodding hellos to students and other faculty members as they did. 

“Yeah. Hodgson’s a mystery wrapped in an enigma. Lord knows how he got Fairholme to pay attention to him. And vice versa. I was pretty sure that Fairholme had no inclinations whatsoever,” Graham replied, his eyes narrowing as he tried to recall if Fairholme had ever said anything to that effect during one of their footie nights. 

Dundy shrugged, “Maybe he’s demi?”

Graham made a low noise of agreement, “Could be. Doesn’t matter as long as they’re happy. Them and their theremin.”

Dundy snorted, the noise loud as they entered the near empty building on their way to their office. The finals were done and very few people remained in the university, giving the buildings an unused and almost melancholy feel. 

“Yeah. I wish them all the happiness. Maybe we should get them another one so they can have concerts and annoy our Henrys into our faculty office. Maybe even Little to cheer up young Jopson perhaps.”

Dundy added, tapping his card to unlock the office door and hold it open for Graham to step inside as well. He flicked on the lightswitch and looked around, surprised to see Jopson sitting at the main table. He wasn’t awake and listening to music as he usually would have. Instead, he was fast asleep, head resting on the open exam booklet and a green ink pen clutched in one of his hands. 

“Bloody hell, Tom,” Graham muttered as he and Dundy came close, careful to not wake Jopson, who was snuffling and murmuring in his sleep. He then turned his head, revealing his flushed face. 

Graham reached over and shook Jopson gently, 

“Graham? What? What time is it?” Jopson mumbled, his eyes bleary and his voice thick as he spoke. 

“Around nine. Thomas, when did you get here? Or have you stayed here all night?” Dundy asked, pulling out his mobile to get an Uber. for Jopson. Or at least that was what Graham assumed. 

Jopson blinked as Graham pulled away and let his younger friend straighten up and rub his face to wake himself up. He sat there for a few moments, getting his bearings before he answered the question. 

“I wanted to get the marking done after the last exam. I guess I fell asleep here. Which I promised Ne-I promised my brother I wouldn’t do,” Jopson finished lamely, smoothing his hair back in a weak attempt to look somewhat put together. 

Dundy put his phone away and looked at Graham, who only gave a subtle nod back. They both had caught the slip, but let it pass. Jopson looked weary and rumpled and not quite awake just yet. It wouldn’t be fair to ambush him that early in the morning. 

“Jopson, maybe you should go home. Just for today. You can finish the marking later. Marks aren’t due until next week,” Dundy suggested.

“You won’t do anyone any good staying here, half out of it. Tell your  _ brother _ you’re going home and come back tomorrow. No sense in making yourself sick with overwork,” Graham added, pretending to not notice the way that Jopson’s face reddened at the mention of the word ‘brother’. 

His hand tightened on his marking pen as he interanlly struggled with wanting to get home to sleep and staying to finish off his work. He glanced at the last ten booklets and sighed, opening his mouth to say he would stay when he was interrupted by knocking on the door. 

Graham went to open the door and was surprised to see both Ned and Collins in the hall, both carrying their marking and laptop bags. 

“Nedward! Collins! Come in! What’s happening?” Graham asked, clapping both men on the shoulder as they came into the office. 

“Need a space to work. Blanky and the other Earth Sciences people took over the office. Figured you guys wouldn’t mind,” Collins replied, turning to Ned, “So if not, blame him.”

Collins smiled then and Ned grinned as he made his way towards Jopson, who seemed to go dead white, then bright red as he saw Ned.

Ned who once he took in Jopson’s state and the papers behind him, sighed. 

“Dammit, Thomas. You promised you wouldn’t stay here all night! We talked about this during the mid-terms! You can’t keep doing this, love!”

Jopson blushed and ran his hands through his greasy hair as he tried to find a justification for not living up to his promise. 

“I know, Ned. But I just lost track of the time and-”

Ned sighed heavily as he purposely strode over to the table, shoved his own work onto it before grabbing Jopson and pulling him into a kiss. A kiss that pushed Jopson against the table as Ned explored every bit of his mouth while Collins, Dundy, and Graham watched. 

“I guess we owe him a damned round,” Graham muttered as Dundy cackled and high-fived Collins.

“Not us! Collins guessed December, so you guys owe the round!” Dundy cackled.

“Owe who a round?” Fitzy asked, letting himself and Crozier into the office. 

Graham gestured to Ned and Jopson, making Fitzy and Crozier swear. 

“Dammit! That’s forty pounds lost!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, thank you for reading this far! This took so many twists and turns that ended up being completely different than I had envisioned in the first place. And yes, I couldn't help wrapping up all the other bets here. Ned and Jopson were kind of a sleeper pairing so that's why they ended up being the last. And they deserved their big damned kiss.   
> And I wanted for Collins to be the dark horse winner here. Along with Dundy. They deserve a bit of joy. And pints.   
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Graham Gore-He's basically just a pretty chill and content guy who genuinely likes every one and likes having friends. Loves literature and going to the gym and hanging out with his friends. So he's not super angsty here. He's just a good guy.  
> Harry-He honestly became more angsty and more romantic than I had originally planned. He's a decent guy, but he feels too much. He's going to be doing his PhD soon, but no one really gives a damn since he's overqualified and everyone is desperate to keep Stanley away from the kids.  
> Faculty-I'm not a professor, but I have been a teacher for ages and having talked to actual profs, they are as ridiculous as teachers in the staff room. Similar problems, but with more discussions about funding to deal with. And no one likes meetings and obviously, this is exaggerated, but yeah...  
> Franklin Uni-It's somewhere in northern England. Small, but competitive. Undergrad and Master's degrees available and yes, Lady Jane is trying to get a PhD program going. Hence why a lot of the department heads get leeway.  
> UBC-I googled and Oceanography is offered there. Harry's time in the north will be covered more later.  
> The north-I'm basing Harry here on my experiences, so it is accurate to a specific point of view. It's not a blanket statement or a claim that things are like x.


End file.
